Nothing But Sex
by JustMe133
Summary: A series of unconnected oneshots that are all rated M for obvious reasons. WILL TAKE REQUESTS! Most likely gonna be mainly Bethan. Rated M FOR MATURE CONTENT! Slash and could be non-slash as well; but mainly slash.
1. Use Your Imagination

**I can't seem to stop. Well here I am once again. **I felt so down I didn't even really review so lets hope they're aren't too badly written.**  
**

**So, a selection of random unconnected oneshots [kind of like 'Trouble…'].**

**And here's the first one.**

**No copyright intended. I don't own MBAV.**

…

Ethan moaned quietly as he sat in his bedroom, eyes drifting every now and then to the bedroom door, making sure it stayed locked. Once that was secured, he returned to the task at hand.

Literally.

Squeezing lightly, Ethan let out another light moan as his continued to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a smile teasing his lips. He moaned again as a name involuntary left his mouth.

"Benny…"

Ethan knew he shouldn't be thinking of Benny that way, but in times like this, when his hormones got the best of him, he really didn't care anymore. In fact, in these moments, Ethan even went so far as to have his imagination run wild.

"_Benny, please," Ethan whispered as Benny just smirked at him._

"_Nuh-uh, you gotta do better than that," he teased back, to which Ethan just pouted and moaned again. Benny chuckled and teasingly ran his hands over Ethan's slight body. "Come on E, you can do better than that."_

"_Please," Ethan whimpered, eyes wide and pleading. Benny smiled softly._

"_Since you asked so nicely…" he said with a growing grin. "Enjoy." With that, he swiftly kneeled next to Ethan on the bed and wrapped his lips around his pulsing self, making Ethan out right gasp. _

"_Oh dear God." Benny hummed around him, a smile clearly on his face. He then pulled off._

"_Feel good?"_

"_You stopped." Benny just shook his head and leaned up a bit, kissing Ethan softly. _

"_So I could do that."_

"_Oh. Okay then." Benny just smiled again and kissed him some more, slowly slinking a hand up towards Ethan, about to wrap his fingers around him when he suddenly moved his hand to graze Ethan's leg. "Tease." A low chuckle escaped Benny's throat as he finally wrapped his fingers around Ethan, who let out a satisfied moan. _

"_Better?"_

_Ethan let out a breathy "yes" as his head lolled back in pure pleasure. Benny smirked as he bit and kissed Ethan's neck as he continued to rub him. Scooting down some more, he once again wrapped his lips around Ethan and twisted his hand around the base, making Ethan let out another, rather loud, "Yes!" Benny then began to feel Ethan's muscles tense up. _

"_Should I stop?" Benny whispered as he pulled his lips away. Ethan whimpered but nodded. "Well then, how about we get to the real fun?" Benny chuckled as he sat up some. _

"_Please."_

"_Oh you want that do you?"_

"_Yes! You don't know how long…"_

"_How long?"_

"_So long." Benny just smiled again and slowly pulled off his boxers, leaving Ethan speechless._

"_You okay there E?"_

"_Uh-huh." Benny just shook his head and leaned down to kiss him, both boys smiling._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes!" Benny smirked and lined himself up._

"_Once we do this, there's no going back."_

"_I know." They shared one long kiss before Benny began to push into Ethan, making the lighter of the two scrunch up in pain._

"_Sorry," Benny whispered, but Ethan just shook his head._

"'_M fine," Ethan mumbled out as Benny pushed all the way into him._

"_Want to stop?"_

"_No. Please don't." Benny smiled and pushed in as far as he could go. Ethan groaned and closed his eyes. It only hurt bit; there was more pleasure than pain, and Ethan loved every minute of it. "Benny," he moaned loudly, making the boy above him chuckle before pulling out, making Ethan whimper. _

"_Don't worry, you'll get the best of it soon enough," Benny said, grabbing Ethan and moving him to where he was in his lap, Benny still perched on his knees. "How's… that?" he asked, pushing completely into Ethan, making the slighter boy cling to him as a pleasure-filled gasp left his pouty lips. "Good?"_

"_Very," Ethan got out as Benny began to move, pushing up into him farther, making Ethan dig his short nails into the skin on his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks. "God."_

"_Wrong name, but close enough I guess," Benny chuckled in Ethan's ear as they continued their ministrations, slowly speeding up until Ethan was practically bouncing in Benny's lap, their moans combining almost in harmony._

"_Benny, I'm close," Ethan muttered out, fingers still digging, clawing into Benny's shoulders._

"_Cum for me Ethan," he whispered, peppering loving kisses on any exposed skin he could find as he continued to rock up into Ethan, who was close to screaming in pleasure. "Ethan…"_

"Ethan!" Ethan snapped out of his day-dream when he heard a loud knocking and all too familiar voice at his bedroom door. Looking up, he saw the doorknob shake before another knock pounded against it. "E! You okay in there?"

"Y-yeah," Ethan got out in a shaky voice, glancing down at his engorged self, ready to blow any minute.

"You sure E? You sure you're okay?" Just hearing Benny's voice like that made Ethan let out a breath of a groan before he came in his hand. Gasping in lungful's of air, he quickly wiped himself off and got dressed. He was just pulling on his shirt when his door swung open, revealing Benny, spellbook in hand. Ethan smiled guiltily at Benny, who smiled back. "What were you doin'?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Benny chuckled and leaned closer to Ethan.

"I have an idea. Good thing I waited before opening the door huh?" Ethan blushed as Benny just chuckled again and shot him a wink.

…

**So yeah, there's that. I hope ya'll kinda liked it.**

**See ya'll next time I guess.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. His Sex Slave

**So, this is an idea I had. Next chapter will start with requests, so I hope they're to your liking.**

**Enjoy!**

**[Warning, I'm half-asleep so I hope it's good]**

****Updated: 06/06/2014****

…

Ethan's eyes widened as he heard a steady knock on the front door.

He had his suspicions about who it could be, standing on the other side of the wooden door.

He really hoped he was wrong.

He didn't want to do this again.

But he knew, if he didn't open that door, it would be so much worse.

So, taking a shaky breath, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, prolonging the inevitable.

But he could only prolong for so long.

Biting his lip in anticipation, he finally opened it…

To see Benny smiling at him.

But it wasn't the smile everyone knew and loved.

Oh no, this smile was _much_ worse.

"Ethan," Benny said, his grin stretching across his face. "Your parents gone?"

"Yeah."

"Jane too?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Let me in," Benny said, already walking in, brushing his friend's shoulder. Ethan gulped nervously but closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Benny, do we really-"

"Yes." Ethan stopped talking as he shamefully followed the taller boy up to his room. "You know why we do this E."

Ethan was just silent as he followed him.

"Ethan."

"What?" Ethan asked sadly as he sat on his bed, Benny standing in front of him.

"Take my clothes off of me."

He hated how smug Benny sounded as he commanded him. He just avoided looking at him as he knelt by his feet, pulling at the sneakers first, and then the socks. He still avoided Benny's eyes as he lifted up on his knees and pulled at Benny's belt, making his pants fall down his legs. Benny kicked them away and stood there proudly in his boxers. Ethan got up and began pulling at Benny's shirt, finally getting it over his head and pulling it off the taller boy.

"Happy?" Ethan still didn't look at him as he spoke. Benny could tell it bothered him, but that didn't stop him when his mood was like this.

"Now you strip too."

"Benny-"

"Ethan." He sighed but did as he commanded, quickly stripping off his pants and shirt. "Get on the bed." Ethan crawled up until he was lounging against his pillows. Benny quickly followed him until he hovered over him.

"Benny, do we really-"

"Yes." Benny said simply. "Now, take off your boxers and turn around."

Benny was so commanding and bossy when he got like this. Ethan grimaced but did like he asked, quickly rolling over onto his stomach and wiggling out of his boxers.

"Much better," Benny stated, bringing his hands to rub over Ethan's lower back. Ethan scrunched up his eyes as the hands moved lower and began to caress his ass.

"Benny, st-"

"Nope," he said simply enough, pushing his fingers against Ethan's firm, smooth skin. He brought his fingers up and spread Ethan a bit, pushing against him, dry. Ethan bit his lip but couldn't contain the cry of pain that slipped past his lips. Benny didn't stop his ministrations though, pushing against Ethan again, feeling the tight heat that was all too common to him by now.

"It hurts," Ethan whimpered, the pain almost unbearable. "Please Benny."

"Ethan, you know I can't stop."

"Why me though? Why do you have to do this to me?" Benny quirked an eyebrow at Ethan's question and pulled his fingers away.

"Well I thought that was obvious," Benny said, sitting back and pulling Ethan to where he was flush against him, his head resting against Benny's bare shoulder. "Isn't it?" Ethan shook his head, making a dark chuckle come from Benny's lips as he moved his hand down. Ethan didn't even want to think about what he had planned, but he knew what would happen.

It happened too often for them.

He wasn't even sure how this had started. They were friends, the _best_ of friends. And then… Benny came over one night and this just…happened.

Benny was a monster when he was like this.

"I do it because-"Benny whispered, cut off though as he slammed up into Ethan, making him cry out in pain.

"_OH DEAR GOD!_" Benny couldn't stop the chuckle as Ethan whimpered, his head still leaning back. Benny decided he liked that position and moved a hand so it threaded through Ethan's soft hair, pulling it so his head was even farther leaning back, his pulse clearly visibly beating against his skin. Benny grinned and leaned down, biting harshly, making Ethan cry out again as he began to pummel him. He cried out again as he fell to his hands, gripping onto the sheet as he felt his eyes water.

Benny ignored the pain he knew he was causing Ethan and just gripped onto his hips, pushing deeper; with a tight grip, he could see the bruises already forming against the pale skin of his friend. He tilted up on his haunches a bit, getting as deep as he hoped to get.

Ethan cried out again, little pants of pain [and dare he even say _pleasure_] escaping his parted lips every few minutes.

"Wh-wh-why?" he finally got out in pained-pleasured gasps, his hands bunching against the fabric of his sheets. "Be-be-benny."

"Mmm, say my name again," he grunted, making Ethan whimper as he gripped a little deeper.

"Pl-ple-please. St-stop." Benny stilled, his hands still gripped onto the slighter boy's hips as he leaned down so his teeth could gaze Ethan's ear.

"Stop? Now why would I do that?" His voice was husky, his breath warm on the shell of his ear. "Why would I stop something that feels _so, damn, good_?" Ethan whimpered as he laughed, his voice rough again as he pushed a little deeper, making another whimper come out.

"_Benny_." Benny laughed at the whimper, hearing the pleasure underneath the pain. With a few more shallow thrusts, he shuddered, making Ethan cry out at the feeling and making himself, which had been completely untouched, shudder too and spill all over his sheets. Ethan was about to fall down into the mess he made when Benny grabbed him and shifted him over, throwing the mussed sheet onto the floor.

"I'll help you wash that later," he said, pulling Ethan to him and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Ethan didn't respond as he collapsed in heap on the bed, Benny next to him.

"Why do we do this?" Ethan asked when he finally seemed to catch his breath, his head lolling to look at Benny, who looked pleased with himself.

"Because who the hell else could I have wild gay sex with and not get judged?" he muttered, his eyes drooping closed. "Plus," he said, yawning now, eyes still closed, "having sex with you is by far much better than doing it by myself."

Ethan blinked, not expecting that answer.

"Then why are you so rough? I hurt every time we do this. And we do it _a lot_." Benny shrugs, a slow sluggish movement.

"I like the sounds you make it."

Ethan just sat there, thinking about how crazy his best friend was for making him his sex slave and how crazy he was for letting it go on.

Before he could think on it too much, a long arm wound around his sore back and pulled him flush against the chest of his friend. He felt teeth bite into him again and he let out an involuntary whimper.

"See, it's _those_ noises."

…

**So, this isn't the best, but eh, what can ya do?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. One Time Thing

**This one is for **_**Bethan Forever**_**, as requested. Don't let the title fool you!**

**I hope you [and anyone else who reads this] likes it.**

****Updated: 06/10/2014****

…

It was one of those days where the sun was shining bright and the air was so muggy that it made your skin sticky by just stepping outside.

Benny groaned as he stepped outside, feeling the heat hit him like a slap to the face. It was only about three steps, thanks to his long legs, to get to his best friend's house, which was right next door, but in this heat three steps could be a life-or-death sentence.

Not really, but it sure felt like it to the already-sweaty teen.

But he had gotten a text from said best friend – who went by the name of Ethan, in case you weren't aware – to come to his house ASAP and to bring swim shorts.

Benny, tempted by the implied promise of a cool pool [or so he hoped], he hurried – in the sweltering heat that made his shirt stick to him- over to Ethan's. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice drift from the backyard.

"I'm back here!" Making his way towards the voice, he found Ethan standing by an extremely large hard-sided pool, which he was steadily filling up with water.

"Duuuuude," Benny said, stretching out the word while a smile stretched across his face. "This. Is. EPIC! How'd you get it?"

"I know," Ethan said as he watched the water continue to pour into the pool. "And this beauty is the result of Jane _begging_ my parents for a way to stay cool this summer."

"And where is the little angel that brought this gift to us?"

"At the splash park the next town over."

"_What?!"_

"Yeah. After we got this, she begged my parents that she wanted _slides_ and _inner tubes_," Ethan said, shaking his head as he went to turn off the hose. When he came back, he stripped off his shirt and climbed up the small ladder that lead into the pool. "So, they went today and I stayed here to enjoy the pool all alone."

"Then why'd you call me?"

"Because how can I be alone without you?" Ethan asked, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Benny smiled at that and, kicking off his sandals and stripping off his shirt, joined his friend in the cool, crisp water.

…

After what felt like hours – but had only been a few minutes in reality – Benny turned to Ethan and grinned.

"This is nice," he said as he floated on his back, the water holding him up; Ethan was next to him, lounging on an actual float, his eyes closed.

"It is," he responded, not opening his eyes. "I'm glad my backyard is hidden with all these trees; no one can see back here unless they're _actually_ back here, or in my house."

"Yeah, it's like our own private pool."

They were silent again until Benny wiggled around to face Ethan, his grin turning into a smirk

"You know what I've _always_ wanted to?"

"What?" Ethan asked lazily, moving his fingers in the water to propel himself in a slow circle.

"_Skinny dip_." Benny said this as if it was the most scandalous thing he could think of – which it very well could've been. Ethan laughed and rotated so he was facing him.

"B, we're not skinny dipping in my pool."

"Well why not?"

"Someone could _see_ us?" Ethan said, although it came out like a question. Benny shook his head at this.

"Nuh-uh," he said, moving a tad closer to the pale boy on the float. "You said so yourself. No one can see back here." Ethan nodded – he had said that after all – but then he shook his head.

"I'm not skinny dipping with you."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Benny made to remove his swim trunks, successfully making Ethan flail and fall off his float and splashing into the water. Benny was laughing by the time Ethan had reappeared, sputtering.

"That wasn't funny."

"It kinda was."

Ethan glared at him before he rushed him, pushing the taller under the water; Benny wasn't going to be deterred though. He grabbed Ethan and pulled him down with him, making the two of them grapple underneath the water, their cheeks bloated with the air they were holding in.

Finally, with their chests burning and their bodies aching from the constant grappling, they burst to the surface for air, their lungs appreciating the welcome air.

"You win," Ethan said as he gasped in deep lungful's of air, trying to hide the grin that wanted to spread over his face. "We can… sk-skinny dip," he said, trying not to sound embarrassed as he thought about that, "_but._ Only for a minute. Okay?"

"Okay!" Benny said, clearly excited; Ethan shook his head as he watched his friend begin to try to wiggle out of his swim trunks. Ethan quickly turned around, finding his face burn as he thought about what they were about to do.

Of course, hearing the _plop!_ of wet swim trunks hit the grass kind of made him chuckle.

"Ah, there we go – let the boys swim free!" Ethan had to laugh at Benny's words before he decided he might as well do it too. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" he asked, his hands toying with the rim of his trunks.

"Because I'm awesomely persuasive." Ethan laughed and shook his head, still dressed. "Don't make me pants you in the pool, cuz I totally will." Shooting him a side glare – because Ethan didn't doubt he'd do it, because the boy was crazy like that – he tugged them down in a swift motion and tossed them over onto the grass.

"There. Happy?"

"Yes. Doesn't it feel fun to just let it all hang out?" Ethan just barked out a laugh and scrambled onto his float, lying on his stomach.

"You stare at my ass, I'll kick yours," is all he muttered as he closed his eyes, letting the soft water move his float around. Benny didn't answer as he moved to where he was in front of him.

"Why are you so against being naked around me?" Ethan opened his dark eyes to peer into Benny's light ones, an aggravated gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not."

"Yeah right. What is it E?"

"I'm just… awkward."

"What? Why? We've been best friends for _years_. We have no secrets." Ethan shrugged, still not moving off the float. Benny groaned and flipped him, making him go underneath the water once again. As he sputtered back to the surface, he glared at the laughing Benny. "E," he said when the laughing died down, "Come on, don't be shy."

"Why do you care so much if I'm shy?" Benny laughed and moved closer, his hands coming up to rest on Ethan's shoulders.

"Because I'm not. You shouldn't be either." Ethan could feel his face burning – or could it be sunburn, who knew? – and looked away, his hands resting to cover him. Benny sighed and gripped his arms, pulling them up to where he had the slighter wrists gripped in his hands.

"Benny!" Benny laughed and pulled Ethan closer, scaring him. "Wh-what's gotten into you?"

"E…. you ever… wanted to try something different?" Ethan felt his face heat up – it was such a hot day he reasoned – and shook his head.

"No. Never."

"You sure about that?" Benny's voice had dropped a bit, and Ethan was sure that the head was getting to him, but still, they stood there. "Not even _once?_"

"Benny…" Ethan's voice was hoarse, making Benny grin as he leaned closer.

"Can I kiss you?" His lips were already dangerously close to Ethan's, and he couldn't deny he was curious, but _damn_, what was going on with his friend?

"Why?"

"Blame the intense heat. It's messing with my brain." Benny kissed him then, their lips melding as Benny let go of Ethan's hands, only to tug the reluctant teen closer as he pressed himself closer. Ethan found himself not struggling as much as he thought, but still…

He was kissing his best friend.

As they pulled away, Benny grinned at him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Knowing you, you have more planned."

"Oh, I do… if you don't mind."

"Why…?" Benny silenced him with another kiss.

"Just trust me E. One time thing, okay?"

"Mhm." Ethan didn't believe him, but there he was, Benny's lips back on his, a hand grasping his head to keep him there. He didn't know exactly when, but the hand eventually left his head to stroke him, making him swell impressively in the hand of his friend. After what felt like a century to Ethan, Benny grabbed Ethan's hand and placed it on his thigh, successfully getting the other boy to get into Ethan's lap, even though they were still floating in the pool. "Ben-" Ethan's voice died off, his lips parted as he realized with a shuddering reality what his best friend was doing.

His head was resting against Ethan's shoulder as his hands gripped his shoulders; but that wasn't what made Ethan's words die in his throat.

No, his throat got tight and his hands, which had been dragged to grip his friend's ass, tightened on the plump skin beneath him, as his best friend slowly, with labored breathing, lowered himself onto Ethan.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked with a strangled cry. Benny, whose eyes had been closed, opened them and looked at him with a pleased smile.

"I'm not sure," he said with a whimper as he shifted some on the unmoving Ethan. "I just… I don't know." Ethan shook his head and pulled back some before pushing back in, making Benny's head fall back down with a low cry.

"Was that okay?"

"_Oh yeah_." Benny didn't lift his head, but his hands were a little tighter on the lithe shoulders of his friend. Ethan nodded and did it again, a little quicker this time. "_Ughhh_." Ethan, surprised by the way the day had turned out, was even more surprised to find that he liked that sound, even if it came from Benny's mouth.

Feeling braver, Ethan began a steady stream of movement – Benny was bouncing a bit in his lap, and the water was splashing out of the pool every few seconds. Benny let out what could only be described as pleased whimpers, which were getting faster with every thrust Ethan made up into him.

"God, E," Benny found himself whispering, his lips hot against the skin of Ethan's shoulder. "P-please." Ethan wasn't sure what he was begging for, but still, he sped up his movements until water was sloshing out on all sides of the round pool. His feet ached from balancing, but hell, the pain was overshadowed by the pleasure that was coursing through him, burning from his stomach and spreading to his fingertips and toes. Benny seemed to be feeling the same thing as he began to shake a bit, his longer fingers digging deeper into the tissue of his shoulder.

"Ben-ny," Ethan said, his friend's name cracking as he tilted his head back. Benny seemed to be thinking the same thing before his body seized up, his teeth sinking into the delicate flesh that was Ethan's shoulder. Ethan groaned and shoved himself hard into Benny, holding himself still as he felt his stomach twist and throb with a pleasure that shot straight into his lower regions and, what he could suspect, _into_ Benny.

When they seemed to finally catch their breath, the disentangled from the other and stared at each other, Benny's eyes widened in fear it seemed.

"I'm _so_ sorry E," he said, shaking a bit as he tried to balance on his legs. "I… I don't know what came over me." Ethan shook his head and looked towards the sky.

"You know what sounds good?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard a word Benny said.

"Wh-what?"

"A shower and a movie." Ethan just smiled and Benny found himself blushing.

"Oh-okay."

Together, on shaking legs and soar heels, they went into Ethan's house, knowing that this _definitely_ wasn't a 'one time thing'.

…

**So, not too shabby I think. I know the buildup was longer than the actually deed, but eh, what can you do? I think it was good…**

**I hope you enjoyed your requested oneshot/story chapter!**

**And I made Ethan a top, which doesn't happen often, amiright?**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Some Drunken Fun

**So this one is for **_**TheQuietSongbird**_**, who requested this… kind of. I hope you like it. Thanks so far :D**

**I was kinda rushing so I hope this is good!  
**

**Updated: 06/15/2014**

…

Ethan had just turned 21, and his friends – by friends, he meant Rory and Benny – decided to take him out to a bar for his party.

Ethan was never too keen on drinking, but that wouldn't deter them from insisting that they have the time of their lives. He let them pull him in and watched as people were dancing – it was a club/bar, and Ethan didn't see the appeal, but whatever, his friends were paying so he could suffer for a little bit.

Luckily, the place served food besides just beer and dancing. He had a plate of curly fries as he watched Benny and Rory – both who had already had a couple of drinks- dancing like idiots in the middle of the fray. He shook his head and just munched on his fries happily.

"Ethan!" He turned and smiled as Sarah came up to him, Erica behind her. "Happy birthday!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked Sarah as Erica ran off to go dance. "I thought you were traveling the world, trying people from all over." Sarah waved her hand at his words and grinned again.

"Rory told us about tonight, so we rushed back. Couldn't miss your 21st birthday now could we?"

"Mhm," he muttered, watching the dancing bodies of his friends as he ate another fry. Sarah frowned at him and poked him.

"Have fun Grumpy! It's your birthday."

"I don't like this type of stuff," he said simply, watching the dance floor again. "I like being at home, _alone._" Sarah only 'tutted' at his words and ran off into the crowd, leaving Ethan alone once again. Only when he leaned back to get comfy on the stool he was now perched on did someone come up to him.

"E! It's your 21-st birthday bash, why are you sitting there all alone?" Before Ethan could respond to Benny's question, the bartended behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is it really your birthday?" she asked, her hair bubble-gum pink and eyes way to purple to be normal.

"Uh… yeah." Suddenly, she hit a button and lights flashed before she grabbed him and slapped a multi-colored band around his wrist.

"WE GOT A 21ST BIRTHDAY BOY OVER HERE!" she cried into a microphone, making her voice resonate throughout the room. Ethan only blushed and tried to hide, but she grabbed him and spoke normally to him now. "Free drinks for you kid! Wooooo!"

"Woo," he said sarcastically before drinks were shoved into his and Benny's hands. He tried to give his to Benny, but the taller of the two just shoved it back to his hand.

"Drink," he said with a light smile. "It's your birthday. Have some fun for once."

"But-"

"E, one drink won't hurt you." Ethan didn't believe this, but put the cup to his lips and sipped; it burned his throat and left him feeling parched for more. So, he took another sip; and another. Soon enough, his glass was empty. He stared at it, surprised to find himself with a now-empty glass. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Benny asked, setting down his own empty glass. Ethan shrugged and sat his down as well, just leaning there. "You sure you don't wanna dance?"

"Nah," he said, his eyes stinging a bit as he looked around; two full cups had replaced their empty ones. Benny noticed this too and grabbed them, pushing one into Ethan's hands.

"Cheers birthday boy." With a _clink_ of their glasses meeting, they drank.

…

Ethan wasn't sure how many drinks they had gone through when he felt the full effects of them hit him; he didn't get tipsy, or buzzed – he got full on drunk in one swift kick to the head.

He and Benny, instead of standing by the bar, had found a dark, secluded table in the corner of the club, from which they could still see their friends, who were dancing – more like dry humping actually – on the dance floor.

"This was –_hiccup_-, fun," Ethan said, his head lolling back on his shoulders as he stared at the dark ceiling, watching the flashing colors every now and then. "Fun…" he muttered, his head falling so he could look at Benny, who was staring at him. "Whazit?"

Benny launched himself at him then, gripping Ethan's hair tightly while his mouth connected with his – this was a hot, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues and no sense of direction anywhere. Ethan, in his drunken mind, didn't think anything about kissing another guy; hell, part of him was sure he was imagining all of this.

And so, since he must be imagining it – because why would anyone, let alone Benny, kiss him? – he kissed back with just as much teeth and tongue as the other was giving him.

When Benny blindly put a hand to Ethan's crotch, rubbing and gripping it in a flurry of movements, Ethan found himself pleasantly enjoying what he still imagined was a drunk-induced fantasy. His own hand was tugged down and placed against the rough material of his friend's jean-clad crotch.

With enough frantic rubbing to cause a burning feeling in the palm of their hands; when they began to hurt from the effort, they pulled away from each other.

Ethan, vision slightly blurry and his breathing heavy, looked at Benny, who looked to be feeling too pleased about what had just transpired between them. His hand, although not quite _gripping_, was still settled on his crotch, rubbing tentatively while Ethan's hand had moved to Benny's hip, just resting there.

Now, it was clear, even in their drunken states, that this wasn't something they should be doing; they had both been interested in girls for as long as they could remember. Never, not even once, had they imagined being in the position they were in right now.

But of course, in their addled minds, they didn't quite see what was wrong with it doing this either, since they were both apparently quite enjoying it, if the swelling in their pants was any indication.

"Wha…what're we doin'?" Ethan asked, voice still heavy with drink. Benny blinked, then shrugged.

"I dunno."

That mutual confusion was apparently all they needed though before they were on each other again, mouths working furiously against the other; Ethan found himself, in his drunken state, rather enjoying the pressure on his lips. Other appendages of his weren't so lucky.

Benny must have been feeling the same because then, he went to mess with the button and zipper on his pants. Even though Ethan's mind was fuzzy with alcohol, he knew that he shouldn't do that.

"We're…inside," he said in between rough kisses. Benny just chuckled but continued on until he had practically sprang free from the confines of his jeans. A smile of utmost pleasure found its way to his face before he grappled at Ethan's own pants, working his aching self out into the open air too.

In quick movements, their hands wrapped around each other and began to pump furiously; both were so horny and ready for more that it didn't take long before they were on the edge of finishing before anything could happen.

With matching cries of pleasure falling from swollen lips, the two of them were soon covered in their own sticky messes. As they pulled away from each other, breath much welcomed in their aching chests, they looked at each other, the drinks fading from their addled brains.

Disappearing to clean up, they came back to find more drinks waiting for them. Benny grabbed his and then shoved one into Ethan's hands. With a wink, he clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers E."

"Cheers."

…

**Let me say, I don't drink, so I have no idea how people act when drunk, so if this isn't that good, well it is a work of FICTION, so… yeah.**

**Also, I know it wasn't quite _"sex"_, but eh, it doesn't quite always work enough for full-fledged fun sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading! Requests are welcome!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Surprise Gone Wrong

**I know it's been a few days since I've updated; I went on vacation, got sick, got better than got sick again, and so on and so on. Now I'm back though with a new update!**

**This is for **_**YAOI addicted Kat**_**, who kind of suggested the plotline. I hope I stay to what you asked for &amp; I hope you, and all the readers of this story, like it.**

**Updated: 06/27/2014  
**

…

It had been two years since Benny and Ethan graduated high school – when that glorious day came, they also came to the realization that they were perfect for each other and began to date.

It had _also_ been two years since they used their powers – when they had moved in together, they had put that part of their life behind them. They were now just two adults living together who happened to be dating. They had their own small two-bedroom house that was about a block away from their families; each had a respective job – Ethan was a front office worker for a small office in town while Benny worked at the local comic-bookstore. They didn't make much, but they made enough to live on. Also, they both had been taking classes at the local community college.

Yes, they were quite happy together.

Now, on the day of the two-year anniversary, Ethan had to work, but Benny didn't. So, Benny spent his day buzzing around, making everything look good; he had decided to surprise Ethan with a romantic home-cooked meal and some good ol' fashioned gay lovin'.

He wanted to make sure everything was perfect, and he thought about, if he could make it _absolutely_ perfect, he could...

But no, he couldn't, could he? It had been two years since he had, but maybe…

Just to make the house a little cleaner, to make sure the food was a little tastier…

He went into their shared room and begun to dig around the walk-in closet, finding a box with his handwriting on it. Upon opening it, he could see it, right there on top of the pile of unnecessary crap that he had taken with him when he moved out of his Grandma's house.

His spell book.

He hadn't opened it nor used it since they agreed to try to live a normal life, but _one little spell_ couldn't hurt…

Could it?

…

Once he was back in the kitchen, he began to thumb through the large book, trying to figure out what would make the best of his situation.

Not that he really _had_ a situation – the food was almost done cooking, the house was pretty clean for him, and he was dressed moderately nice in a pair of black pants and a dark-green button down shirt.

So did he _really_ have to use the spell book?

Finally he found a spell that looked like it could help him a bit – if his translation was right, it was a spell to make the house spotless clean. That could be good; the house was clean enough, but a little extra cleaning couldn't hurt anything.

He looked up as he heard a car door shut outside; Ethan would be in any minute now. Quickly, he stood up and looked down at the book, beginning to speak.

His words were jumbled as he spoke too fast, wanting to get the spell done before Ethan came in. He knew it would be only a matter of minutes.

With a wave of his hand, he cried out the last of the spell, making a cloud of smoke appear in the small kitchen and knocking Benny onto his back as Ethan opened the door.

"Benny!" Ethan cried out, worry and fear on his face as he hurried to his boyfriend's side; it was hard to see since the cloud of gray smoke still lingered in the air. "Benny?" Benny's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing, so Ethan wasn't too terribly worried. "Come on B, wake up," he said, shaking him slightly as the air finally began to clear. When Benny's eyes finally _did_ open, Ethan had to sit back as he saw them flash with different colors. "…Benny?"

Benny turned his head to look at Ethan before he sat up some. With some help from Ethan, he was finally standing. He looked around, as if in a daze, taking in the house around him before his eyes settled on Ethan.

"Hello," he said, his unblinking eyes focused on Ethan.

"Hi…" he said, stepping back a bit, bumping into the table; when this happened, he saw the open spell book there. "Were you doing magic?!" Benny shrugged and looked around before his eyes landed on Ethan again, a hungry look briefly crossing his face before he smiled such a creepy smile that Ethan felt a little uncomfortable looking at it. "Benny…? You okay?"

Benny moved quickly then, effectively pinning Ethan between the table and his body.

"I'm fine. Not all here, but fine."

"Wh-" Ethan felt his words die in his throat though as Benny began to pepper kisses along his chin and down the slope of his neck. "B-Benny… what's gotten into you?" Ethan finally asked as he forced Benny to pull away from him. He saw his eyes flash colors again and he frowned. "You're not Benny, are you?"

Benny shook his head while he began to lift up Ethan's shirt to run his fingers over the skin of his chest and stomach; Ethan's face flushed at the contact and tried to move away, but couldn't.

"Who are you?"

Benny blinked and smiled.

"A friend. Your boyfriend was trying to get the house a little cleaner, but he must be rusty at magic. He did a wrong spell."

"What spell did he do?"

Another smile and a nip at his earlobe that made Ethan flush once again before a warm voice was spoken in his ear.

"A summoning spell."

"And… and what did he summon?" Ethan whispered as a warm tongue traced the edge of his ear and a hand found its way up his shirt, nails lightly scraping across his skin.

"A demon." The voice was playful, nothing like the sound of demons he had heard before.

"Wh-what kind of d-demon?" Now a deep, humorous chuckle and a warm mouth biting on his neck was what he got before he got his reply.

"I think you know," is all he said, successfully getting Ethan up onto their table and standing between his legs.

"You're not going to leave his body by any chance if I ask nicely, will you?" Benny shook his head and looked at him, his eyes flashing again.

"Ya see, I _can't_ leave. At least, not until I do what I was created to do. I can either do it with _you_, or I can go out and find someone else; I really don't have a preference, even if this body does."

"Don't. I don't want him out there with anyone else."

"Well then, you better be ready for the time of your life then," he said, flashing eyes sparkling at Ethan before was pushed down onto the table so he was lying back.

"Really? The table? We eat here." He just laughed and began to bite and kiss at Ethan's neck, driving all thought out of his head. He let out a small moan as he felt hands tug at his shirt and pull it off of him. His own hands had been brought to the buttons on Benny's shirt, fumbling with them to get it off of him as quickly as possible.

Benny – or, to be correct, the demon who was _posing_ as Benny- quickly helped himself and Ethan shed all off of their clothes until they were left in nothing but boxers. Benny sat back and grinned at Ethan, who looked slightly uncomfortable at what they were very close to doing.

"Just imagine I'm him. It would be easier for you, wouldn't it?"

"But…you're not…_him_."

"I can see his thoughts, and feel his heart. You guys have sex all the time. Why will this be any different? Just give in to it… you know you want to…." Ethan gulped but nodded, looking into the flashing eyes of the guy he loved. He just smiled at Ethan and moved closer, capturing his lips with his own before forcing his tongue into his mouth, making their tongues battle. While this was going on, Benny had snuck a hand down to move past a part of Ethan that was rapidly hardening to press against him in a certain area that made him buck up against him. He chuckled at that began to leave quite a few bites onto the pale skin of his neck while his fingers made quick work of him, making him cry out multiple times.

Ethan had always enjoyed being with Benny, there was no doubt in his mind about that; but something about the demon that was currently residing in his boyfriend sparked something in Ethan that he wasn't familiar with. Every nerve in his body was burning for what was soon to come.

Then there was a hot mouth on his and his eyes closed at the pressure and pleasure that was coursing through him. Only when something hard – something that he was quite familiar with- was pushed forcefully into him all at once did he cry out, his head falling back as his breath caught in his throat; teeth bit harshly onto his neck, latching there as hard, fast movements began to shake his whole form.

His wrists were grabbed and yanked up, his arms held up above his head so hard his arms immediately begun to hurt; while one hand gripped his together tightly at the wrists, the other hand was hoisting his legs up; first one, and then the other, to where they were up on the broader shoulders of the body above him. Once his legs were up, his body was bent practically in half so Benny could reach his lips, biting and kissing them, pulling them in-between his teeth. Ethan found himself whimpering – which isn't how he normally was during sex- in pleasure at what was being done to him.

His arms were still stretched up, his hands gripped above his head, unable to move; his legs were bent up, his body twitching and spazzing in places he wasn't even used to as he was brutally ripped into piece by piece by his demon-possessed boyfriend.

With another hard bite to his neck, he cried out as he felt the teeth actually _break_ the skin; his eyes, which he had closed in insane pleasure, finally opened to see the gleaming, flashing eyes of his boyfriend, who had not stopped his steady, body shaking pace until he found Ethan's shoulder, biting once again as his whole body shook with his release. Ethan cried out; he had no idea his body could handle _this much pleasure_ at once. He came without being touched, his whole body going limp as soon as they were done. Benny let go of his hands so he could pull them both to the floor; they had been on the table this whole time.

Once on the floor, Ethan, who was sore and limp, was cuddled against Benny's chest. He looked up at his boyfriend to see his eyes were wide open and flashing quickly, the colors changing so rapidly he could barely keep up with their order. Finally though, they dulled and then were back to their normal green. After he blinked a couple of times, he looked at Ethan.

"What the hell happened to you?" Benny took in Ethan's bite-riddled neck, flushed face, bruised wrists and messy hair.

Ethan laughed and cuddled up to Benny again.

"Why don't you come to the bedroom with me and I'll show you." Benny raised an eyebrow and realized they were naked.

"Something amazing happened and I have no idea do I?"

"Nope. It's one _hell_ of a story."

"Well then I can't wait to find out."

…

**I don't know if that was "wild" enough, but eh, I tried. I hope you liked it though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Warm Me Up

**This is for **_**Bethan Forever**_**, who requested this. I hope it holds up to what you were expecting.**

**Enjoy!**

**Updated: 07/11/2014  
**

…

"Unbelievable," Benny muttered as he followed Ethan out to the snowy world. "How come we have to do this?" Ethan just rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"Shut up and just get in," is all he said, starting the car and clearing the windshield of all snow.

"Why do we hafta go though?" he whined, getting in and placing his hands against the heaters, waiting for it to warm up. Ethan just rolled his eyes again and started up the car. "It's like a freakin' blizzard out here!"

"Benny, I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, but _shut up_." Benny just made a face at him as they began to drive.

"I just don't see why we have to go get _your_ stupid girlfriend ice cream, pickles, and potatoes at…" he paused, glancing at his phone to check the time, "11 at night."

"Well sorry I got her pregnant," Ethan threw back, making Benny smirk.

"Honestly didn't think you had the balls to do that," he barked out, laughing. Ethan playfully pushed him as he continued driving.

"You didn't have to come with me a-hole. I'm perfectly fine driving by myself." Benny eyed him and laughed.

"Then why'd you call me?" Ethan shrugged as they drove up to the convenience store.

"Closed!" Ethan cried out when he saw the sign on the door. "What the hell? I thought this was a 24-hour store?!"

"Apparently not anymore." Ethan groaned and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing his girlfriend's number.

"_What do you want?"_ Ethan rolled his eyes; her pregnancy hormones made her such a bitch sometimes.

"Hi sweetie."

"_Don't sweetie me dickweed. Where's my food?"_

"The store is closed."

"_Well then I guess you'll just have to keep driving until you find an open one won't you?_" She hung up then, making Ethan bang his head against the steering wheel.

"That sounded pleasant," Benny said, making Ethan shoot him a death glare before he started up the car again and began to drive. "Where we going now?"

"The next town is about 30 miles away. I've got enough gas to get us there."

"You seriously let her push you around too much." Ethan shrugged and ignored Benny, who decided to keep talking. "I mean it. Ever since you began dating her… you were in too deep and she was way over her head. Do you even see how she treats you? I doubt that kid is even yours dude. She was just such a bit-" Benny was cut off as Ethan swerved off the road, pulling to a stop, his dark eyes piercing into Benny's as he killed the car.

"Don't you _ever_ say a bad word about her again, you hear me? She's _my_ girlfriend, carrying _my_ child, and someday she will be _my_ wife. So shut the fuck up." Benny blinked, his mouth open slightly as he looked into the angry eyes of his friend.

"You know I'm right though, don't you? Is the kid even yours E?" Ethan, his chest rising in anger, didn't answer his friend. "We've been friends for 17 years; since we were _6 years old_. You've never gotten this pissed at me, even when I complained about Sarah back in high school. Why is this time different?" Ethan shook his head and looked at the windshield, not turning the car back on yet. "E." Ethan shook his head, ignoring the _click_ of a seatbelt unbuckling. He felt a gloved hand come down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry E. I shouldn't have said that." Ethan shrugged and gave Benny a grim smile.

"I know you're sorry, but you meant it, didn't you? You don't think the kid is mine."

"Well…"

"I don't either," Ethan said, his voice shaking as he admitted this. "We slept together _once_. It was awful, and we used a condom. I know the chances of that kid being mine are slim to none."

"Then why did you go along with this if you didn't think so?"

"Part of me was still in love with her. You know she was the only girl to really show any interest in me. I just… kinda hung onto that. I know she was awful to me. Hell, she still is."

"But?"

"I don't know. I guess we should just keep going." Ethan went to start the car, but nothing happened. All he got was a sound.

_Click-click_.

Still nothing; he tried again and again, only getting the _click-click_ over and over again.

"You've got to _fucking_ kidding me," he moaned, resting his head against the steering wheel. "_Unfuckingbelievable_."

"So we're stuck here, in the blizzard, about… 20 miles from town."

"Yup."

"Fuck."

"Yup."

…

Only about 15 minutes had passed, but it was enough to make the two adults in the car shiver with cold. Ethan had called his car insurance company –he was lucky he had gotten roadside assistance- but they said they couldn't come out there for _at least_ 2 hours and would call him when they were on their way.

They'd be frozen by then, he was sure.

"Fuck-k-king bliz-z-zard," Benny got out through chattering teeth, pulling his jacket closer around him; although he and Ethan were both dressed for cold weather –jackets, scarves, gloves, and beanies- it wasn't enough in the slowly freezing car.

"May-maybe we should make a r-run for it," Ethan got out, huddling against himself.

"W-we'd ne-ne-never make it." Ethan gave a jerky nod, knowing his friend was right. "May-may-m-maybe we'll fre-freeze; th-then you won't have to g-go back to h-her."

"F-funny," Ethan said, shaking his head.

"W-wait… did-didn't we learn about therm-thermal ex-xchange in hi-high school?"

"Body heat," Ethan got out, stopping his teeth from chattering enough to actually say something.

"Wh-what?"

"Bo-body heat. Ge-get in the b-backseat."

"I'm fl-fla-flattered E, bu-but I s-see you as only a f-friend." Ethan shook his head and used some strength to weakly push Benny.

"Ju-just do it you id-idiot." Benny mugged for him and then scrambled into the backseat, shaking the whole time. Ethan followed him and scooted close, his body flush up against the taller of the two.

"Wh-whatcha do-doin' the-there E?"

"Body he-heat. Will w-warm u-us up." Benny, although his brain was frozen, still knew better than to doubt Ethan- he was the smartest person he knew after all. He moved closer to Ethan and felt his still slightly smaller than him best friend curl himself around him.

Benny was thouroughly surprised - he was slightly warmer.

"St-still cold." Ethan nodded and moved, pulling his beanie off, ripping off his scarf and shrugging out of his jacket. "E…" Ethan shook his head and then began to rid Benny of the same items before he launched himself at him, burrowing himself into the chest of his friend.

Without the bulky winter clothes, Benny could easily feel Ethan's hot breathe through his shirt. He wound his arms around Ethan and stretched out as much as he could, the two of them huddled in the backseat.

"E?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."

"Me too. But we're not chattering anymore."

"True." They sat there, huddled, their breathing slowly returning to normal before Benny pushed Ethan away. "Idea," is all he said, stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor of the car. Ethan understood and pulled his off too. They huddled back together, their cold skin meeting together, creating a friction that made them shake.

They stayed that way though, unmoving, only the sounds of their freezing breathing to comfort them. Their legs had gotten intertwined and their bodies were closer than they had ever been; they laid there, Ethan's head against Benny's shoulder, his eyes drooping closed. Benny saw this and shook him.

"E. Don't sleep."

"Whynot?" he slurred out, clearly already on the edge of sleep.

"Too cold." Ethan nodded, knowing Benny was right; he opened his eyes to see Benny's own green ones locked onto him. He stared at him; his mind was gone, taken over by the cold. He wasn't thinking straight, he knew that.

He kissed him; he leaned up and pressed his cold, already beginning to shiver lips against the surprised ones of his friend.

He expected anger, or even a joke to pave the experience over; instead, he got a kiss back. Benny's lips pressed harder against his, returning what Ethan's freezing mind had thought was a good idea at the time.

Benny pressed himself closer, their lips barely parting as their bodies began to rub against each other. There was more warmth spreading through them now than before.

Either from the bitter cold or their sudden passion, they were quick in what they did.

Still, without breaking the kiss – their lips barely pulling away to gulp in dry cold air that burned their throats – their wiggled their bodies together, blindly searching for heat to warm their still freezing bodies. With numb fingers they shed each other of their shoes and pants as well as their boxers.

Finally, their chapped lips pulled away from the other and they took in gulps of freezing, bitter air. Their skin, growing colder by the minute, was pressed against each other, their eyes locked. Benny looked down and found a semi-full water bottle on the floor. He kissed Ethan again while he poured the cold water over his fingers; it was the best he had to work with.

Ethan yelled when fire consumed his whole body; it was Benny, forcing himself into him in one movement. A passionate fire raced through them, warming from the core and out, shaking them as they moved.

It was quick, hard, a desperate plea for warmth and maybe something else they didn't want to quite admit yet. Benny's fingers dug into Ethan's chilled skin hard enough to leave bruises; Ethan's blunt nails scraped against Benny's back and shoulders, leaving red marks that crisscrossed on his skin. With forceful movements, they rocked together, causing friction that burned their skin where it touched.

As soon as it had started, it was over; they were crying out together, their bodies burning now as they released together, the sticky warmth burning the cold of their skin. Their breathing was ragged and they were shaking as they laid there together.

Ethan kissed Benny again, knowing that that was what had started this in the first place; Benny still kissed back; their skin, although still cold, was slowly getting warmer.

As they caught their breath, Ethan heard a loud blaring sound shake through the car. With a shaky hand, he grabbed his phone and answered it.

Roadside assistance was finally on their way.

…

Within the hour, they were finally outside their respective homes, just staring, not getting out of the car yet.

"So… we should talk about this." Ethan nodded, but didn't look at Benny. "We had sex E."

"No. That wasn't sex. We…fucked," Ethan said, his throat raw as the words passed through. Benny smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay then… so…what do we do about it?"

"Nothing. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, good luck keeping _this_ from her." Ethan rolled his eyes and actually smiled as he leaned forward, closer to Benny.

"You're a jerk Benny."

"I'm _your_ jerk E," he said as he shot him a cheeky grin. Ethan had to laugh and lean closer so they could kiss again.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Benny said before he captured Ethan's lips again.

…

**Not my best, but I tried… that's gotta count for something.**

**Thanks for reading anyways though!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Warm Me Up Part II

**This is for **_**NicercyPercico/orionastro/Bethan Forever, **_**all who wanted to see the continuation of chapter 6. So here it is and I hope it's to your liking.**

**Updated: 7/24/2014  
**

…

Ethan found his girlfriend asleep on the couch, snoring loudly, her pregnant stomach barely protruding from her usually skinny stomach. He looked at her for a moment, waiting – waiting for guilt, for pain, for something.

But when he looked at her, he only felt disgust and pity.

He sighed and made his way to his room, ignoring the urge he felt to call Benny; just thinking about his life-long friend made his face burn – he could remember all too well what had transpired only mere hours ago.

As he changed out of his clothes, he realized he needed a shower. And then, he would go to bed.

Without her _or_ him.

…

The next day Ethan was woken to a slap in the face.

"Wake up you worthless piece of crap!" He cracked open an eye and glared at her; she stood there, looking like a Barbie doll – perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect clothes; the only snag was the slightly poochy stomach.

"Hi sweetie," he got out as he rolled over, choking back the hiss of pain that tried to escape his lips.

"Where's my food fucktard?" She slapped him again, his cheek stinging from this one. He sat up and looked at her, eyes hooded with anger and sleep.

"I didn't get it," he said, pushing past her – gently, because she was still pregnant after all – and into his bathroom. Even through the door, he could still hear her getting riled up.

"_You didn't get it?!_ _Do you have any fucking idea who I am crapbag?_" He ignored her as he brushed his teeth and attempted to tame his sleep-mussed hair. Finally, he joined her and caught the sight of her glare. "I am _your_ pregnant girlfriend. Your one job is to provide for me and you can't even do that?!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and moved past her again, this time getting dressed. "Are you even listening to me?! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said, gritting his teeth as he looked at her, trying to control the anger he felt at her. She talked to him like this every day, and he usually just ignored it.

But after last night… after someone showed him true compassion…

He could never look at her the same way.

"Don't sweetie me you insensitive lump. I want my fucking food. Why didn't you get it for me last night?"

"The car wouldn't start. I had to wait about 2 hours for help." His face burned as he said this, but he didn't care right now – he just wanted her to shut up. "I could've frozen to death out there."

"Oh," is all she said before she turned and left his room, her hips sashaying out of his room. He shook his head at her, not surprised that she didn't care. With a tired sigh, he just followed her.

…

After he made breakfast for her – because God forbid she cook for herself – he got ready to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" He looked at her, making her mouth fall open in shock – Ethan had never looked at her with so much _hate_ in his eyes.

"Out. I'll be back later."

She watched him go, her face falling as he slammed the door behind him.

…

When Benny opened the door to Ethan's flushed face, he grinned.

"You okay there?" Ethan nodded as Benny let him. "What's wrong?"

"Just… I guess I never noticed how much of a _bitch_ she was until…" he trailed off but Benny nodded.

"Yeah, now that you're not blinded by your "love", it's easier to notice huh?" Ethan agreed with a nod and then took off his jacket, plopping onto Benny's couch, his head falling back.

"What do I do?" Benny sat next to him and took his hand; Ethan let him, but he didn't look at him. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. "Before, I put up with everything she did – all the bitching, all the controlling, complaining, _everything_, because I thought that I loved her. Then, when that faded, I did it because of the pregnancy. But now… I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Then don't." Ethan finally looked at him, his face showing his conflicting confusing emotions. "E, don't be with someone that makes you unhappy. You don't deserve this. You're a great person and you deserve to be with someone who knows that."

"And who would that be? You?" Ethan hadn't meant to sound as snarky as he did, but the words were already out; he didn't miss the hurt that crossed Benny's face before he dropped his hand. Benny stood up and moved to stand in front of Ethan, his eyes now distant even though he looked at him.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't deserve you E. I…I care about you too much to see you waste your time on someone who would rather see you served on a platter than anything."

Ethan stood up too and moved towards Benny, standing in front of him with only a few mere inches in between them. "Thanks B. Knowing you care… it means a lot to me." Benny smiled with a jerky nod before he looked away from the big brown eyes that were staring at him. "Should we… talk about last night?"

"What's to talk about?"

"Benny-"

"E… its fine. It was just a way to keep us from freezing, right?" Ethan took a step back from Benny and grabbed his jacket.

"Right. Bye then."

"Bye..."

Ethan walked out of Benny's house, but he didn't leave right away. He stood there on the stoop, not moving. He did jerk though when he heard the door behind him open.

"ETH-" Benny's scream – for he was about to scream out for his friend who he thought had walked away from him – died in his throat when he saw Ethan still standing there. They looked at each for only a moment before Benny yanked him to him and gave him a lust-desperate kiss.

Their lips were harsh against each other's, hands gripping tightly to each other as they stumbled back into the house, the door kicked closed behind them.

They didn't make it far into the house; when they reached the couch, their lips still working against the other's with a fever-like frenzy, they fell, one on top of the other, hands pulling at the clothes that kept them from each other.

It was much like the night before – they both wanted it so badly there was no time for romance, for soft touches.

All they knew then was how badly they wanted each other.

Ethan groaned as teeth sunk into his neck, biting over and over again as hands wrestled with his clothes; his did the same, pulling, tearing, and ripping clothes off of the hot body that was under his. Without untangling their selves as much as possible, they shed their clothes until they were naked against each other.

"Are we… are we really gonna do this again?" Ethan asked, feeling Benny press up against him, his hips shifting a bit to make the taller teen get closer.

"Unless you don't want to…then yeah. We are." Ethan was nodding, agreeing already as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to Benny's neck, biting and kissing while he felt Benny shift around him, grabbing something – Ethan only knew that because he heard the _snap _of a cap popping open – and then there were fingers against him, pushing, stretching, making him wince as he continued to assault the neck in front of him.

"R-ready?" Benny asked, voice shaky as Ethan sat up to look at him. Instead of answering, he closed his eyes and lowered himself onto Benny, who was staring at him in wonder, surprised that Ethan would _ever_ initiate something that way. Ethan didn't bother responding though as he began to move frantically in Benny's lap; Benny caught on quickly and copied the movements, his hips jerking to meet Ethan every time.

Their movements were erratic and quick – no soft, romantic caresses, no tender kisses; they was bruising grips, sharp biting teeth, and pants of pleasure passing between them. Fingers dug into skin, tearing hard enough to leave scars; lips were swollen from pressured kisses and piercing bites.

"Ethan," Benny groaned as his stomach burned and tightened; Ethan didn't respond though – his eyes were closed as he rocked against Benny, his movements hard and rough to the point that it was almost painful. Ethan cried out as Benny bit his neck, biting and sucking hard enough that Ethan – even in his lust-filled mind – knew something would be left.

"No," he whimpered, feeling the painful pleasure building up inside of him.

"Y-yes," Benny said, and then they came tumbling down together, a large mass of gooey intertwined bodies and shaking hearts.

…

"Nonononono," Ethan said when he caught his breath 30 minutes later. With an aching heart and shaking legs, he scrambled to find his clothes. Benny stayed on the couch, his naked body like a beacon to Ethan, reminding him of what they did.

"E."

"No. I don't… I don't _understand_," Ethan said once he was dressed, his hands twisting in his hair. "Benny-"

"E," Benny said, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on before he stood up to face his friend. "We had sex. _Again_. Two days in a row. What's that tell you?" Benny placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders and looked at him the eyes. "E."

"I don't know." Benny kissed him, making it softer than any other ones they shared.

"Go home E." Ethan nodded and was gone, leaving Benny there, alone.

…

"Who the hell is she?!" she screeched as soon as he was in the door. He looked at her, still not feeling any guilt; he felt pity, and shame for doing that while he was in a relationship, but no guilt.

"Who?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up.

"The _whore_ that's stealing you away from me and left _that_ on you!" she cried, pointing at his neck. He turned to the hall mirror and frowned, seeing the large red-purple bruise that was on his neck.

"Damn Benny and his big mouth," he muttered, too quiet for her to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? WHO IS SHE! DON'T LIE TO ME YOU ASS!" He groaned and turned to face her, anger seeping into his expression again.

"Better question: who's baby is that?" She looked stunned, her hand falling down to her stomach, her eyes wide.

"Yours of course."

"Now who's lying?" Her face flushed and she turned away.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house!" She looked like she had been slapped before she ran up the stairs; he heard multiple slams before she came back with a large suitcase.

"Have fun with your whore," is all she said as she sashayed out of his house. She was at her car when he called out to her.

"Benny's not the whore, you are!" She turned to look at him, disgust and shock now splayed across her face.

"Benny…?" she whispered, making him nod. She frowned and got in the car, driving away from him and his life. He saw Benny poke his head of out his house – which was still next door of course – and look at Ethan.

"E?"

"Come here." Benny smiled and ran over there, pushing Ethan into his house, making sure to lock the door behind them.

…

**I know the sex scene was suckish, but eh, that happens. **

**Thanks for reading anyways and I hope you liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Let's See A Movie

**I know I took **_**forever**_** to update; I've had a lot going on lately but here we are with a new chapter!**

**This is for **_**paquiot899**_**, who requested this story line, kind of. Hope you like it and sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up.**

****Updated: 08/06/2014****

…

"Oh come on E, come see the new Marvel movie with me," Benny pleaded, his best friend already shaking his head.

"I have to go buy stuff for school and everything. We only have three weeks left ya know."

"Which is exactly why I want to go to the movie _now_. Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No Benny. Get Rory to go with you."

"Rory's not you." Ethan sighed and looked up at his best friend, who was standing above him – they had been at odds with each other a lot lately, so it didn't surprise him that this was just another thing for them to argue about.

But of course, when stupid Benny with his stupid big mouth said things like that…

How could Ethan say no now?

"_Fine_, "he said, sitting his head down on the desk. Benny whooped and jumped up.

"Great," he said, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you in about an hour. I'll pick you up," he said, clicking his tongue and winking before bounding out of the shorter teen's room. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at his desk, where his list of things he needed to get done still sat.

He hated when Benny did things like that – invited him out, clicked his tongue, and winked. Things like that bothered Ethan on a deep level. He knew he liked Sarah – he wanted to kiss her, cuddle her, and do _things_ with her.

But when Benny did things like that – the playfulness that only Ethan really got to see – it made him wince at the… dare he say desire- that coursed through him.

He hated feeling this way. That's why, every time Benny wanted to do something, he argued against it. He didn't know how long he could be alone with his friend before he went nuts and actually _acted_ on those feelings.

He knew what that meant though – to like both guys and girls. He was _bisexual_. If he told anyone, he would be ostracized by his peers, and possibly his family; he didn't know for sure, but it was a possibility that he didn't want to face.

He hated keeping it silent; by not telling anyone, he was hiding a part of himself from the world, from his friends, and from _Benny_.

He didn't want to do that, but he couldn't tell him.

He _couldn't_.

…

Benny was there, right on time, a grin stretched lazily across his face as Ethan walked out to him. Apparently they would be taking Benny's Grandma's car, since the taller still didn't have his own.

"Alright E, you ready to go out?" Ethan flinched at this – Benny never called them hanging out 'going out'. Ethan shook his head, sure he must have misheard him.

"What?"

"Ready to go?"

"…Yeah." Benny grinned at him again and held the door open for Ethan so he could get in. Ethan blushed at this gesture and got in, tilting his head down in hopes that Benny wouldn't see the red heat that was spreading over his cheeks.

"E? You okay?"

"…Yeah. It's just hot in here," he said, pulling out his phone and focusing on it, idly just swiping from screen to screen and randomly clicking on apps to distract him from looking at Benny.

"So you excited to see the movie?"

"Sure. It's Marvel so why wouldn't it be awesome?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you finally agreed to come out with me."

"You were very insistent."

"How else could I get you alone?" Ethan flushed again and looked down.

Dammit Benny for doing this to him with his playful attitude.

…

As they entered the lobby to the movie theater, Ethan wasn't too surprised to see it slightly crowded – the movie _had_ just came out about a week ago, so many people were still wanting to see it.

"I bought our tickets online thankfully, so I just need to get to that machine and we can hit up the theater."

"You bought _both_ of our tickets?" Usually they just bought their own, so hearing Benny say he bought Ethan's as well just shook him a bit.

"Of course. That okay?"

"Sure." Benny grinned and, gripping Ethan's wrist, pulled him to the machine, quickly printing out the tickets and getting into line.

"So what kind of snack do you want?"

"Uh… I guess a soda and some popcorn?"

"Great! We'll share and I'll get some gummy bears for us to share too."

"Really? Share _everything_?"

"Why not?"

"Uh…" Ethan said, shrugging. He was at a loss for words now. Benny just grinned and kept hold of Ethan's wrist as they moved along in line. Once they got their snacks, Benny maneuvered everything so he could hold onto the food, the tickets, and _still_ keep hold of Ethan's wrist, which made Ethan's whole arm tingle as they made their way to their seats. Once they were seated – they lucked out because there weren't quite as many people as they anticipated, so they could get a seat in the back- Benny finally let go, making Ethan feel both pleased and a little sad.

To him, it was almost like Benny was _flirting _or something like that. But Benny wasn't interested in guys, was he?

Before the movie started, Ethan was surprised to find an arm snug around his shoulders; he felt his face heat up once again – how many times would this guy make him blush in one night? – but snuggled against it, getting comfy for a long night.

As the movie wore on, they shared their snacks and focused on the movie, laughing at all the same parts and enjoying their time together. Once the popcorn was empty though, Benny moved to sit it on the floor and move the drink and the last of the gummy bears to the opposite side so he could slink down in his seat and place his head against Ethan's shoulder, getting closer to him.

"Are you gay, E?" Benny whispered quickly, his eyes focused on the movie; he felt Ethan stiffen up next to him, but he put his arm against Ethan's on the armrest, gripping his wrist so he couldn't move away from him. "It's okay E. You can tell me."

"I'm not… not _gay_."

"You're sure about that?"

"I'm… bi," he whispered, closing his eyes. Benny propped his chin up to look at him, the lights from the movie playing across his skin.

"That's okay." Ethan looked at him then, just peeking out of one eye to find his friend looking at him.

"Is it?"

"Of course."

"Is that why you brought me out tonight?"

"No… not exactly."

"Then why did you ask?"

"We've always been on the same wavelength E…" he said slowly, sitting up so he could move the armrest back; by doing this, there was only empty space between them now.

"You don't mean-"

"I thought you knew," Benny said with a shrug before he moved closer. "That's how I knew about you."

"Wait. Are you _gay_?!"

"Maybe?" Benny said, shrugging again. "Might be bi. I still think Erica is hot."

"Oh." Benny nodded and pulled Ethan a little closer to him.

"Can I…?"

"Yeah." Benny grinned and pulled Ethan closer still, gently pressing his lips against his. Ethan felt himself relax with the kiss and move a little closer – there was barely any space left between them now. Ethan moved his hands to wind in Benny's hair while Benny kept one on Ethan's neck and another down to rest on Ethan's leg. Ethan tried to ignore the hand that was slowly making its way up to his to hip and a little over, rubbing against him now. He was embarrassed about how hard he had gotten so fast. He pulled away from their slow kisses and was already embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay," Benny said, grinning.

"When'd you get so cocky?" Benny laughed and raised his eyebrows at Ethan, who blushed and shook his head. "Stop that!"

"You're the one that said it!"

They laughed quietly before Benny looked around, moving his hand around until he was able to get Ethan's pants undone. "Benny!" Ethan whispered scream, making him chuckle before he leaned down a bit. "Don't! We're in publ-OH!" Benny was already there, taking Ethan into his mouth and working his head up and down in quick motions that made Ethan slam his head back against his seat. "Benny!" he got out in a choked whisper. "God Benny you might want to stop. _Now."_

Benny just chuckled and continued on, making Ethan unravel quickly in his hands. [In his mind, he lasted pretty well for his first blow job.]

He sat there, watching as Benny took a swig of their drink before he grinned at him. He shook his head weakly but grinned. He looked around, sure someone must have seen them, but not one person was looking at them; they were all still focused on the movie.

"Benny…"he said, catching sight of his friend's lap; he was stabbed with a sudden mixture of guilt, curiosity, and the sense that he _wanted_ to do this. "Come here." Benny scooted closer and leaned back some as Ethan fixed himself before he leaned down, fumbling with Benny's pants briefly to get them undone. Then he was there, wrapping his ready mouth around Benny, who let out a low groan and fisted his fingers into Ethan's hair.

Ethan then found that hair pulling _might be_ a turn on for him.

He greedily took Benny all the way that he could, making sure to keep doing what he was doing – anything to keep Benny making those sounds that he was quietly making.

Benny didn't last nearly as long as Ethan did.

"Wow," he whispered as Ethan sat up. "We've _got_ to do that again." Ethan laughed and took a sip of the drink as Benny watched him. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Let's go."

…

**I know it wasn't 'full sex' but oral is still in that category so… I count it. Anyways…**

**I hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Get You Back

**So, I've got classes starting next week, and I'm taking a lot of them, so updates might be kinda sparse. Hang in there though, cuz I will do them, when I can.**

**This is for **_**JUSTAFAN**_, **who requested this. I hope it is what you were wanting and that you like it!**

****Updated: 08/22/2014****

**...**

"E guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!" Benny cried, rushing up to shorter boy, waving a flyer in his face. Ethan ripped the flyer from the larger hand and looked at it.

"A carnival?"

"Look at the _date _E," Benny said, stressing the word as he widened his eyes at Ethan, who continued to look at the flyer, looking unconvinced; at least, he was until his eyes landed on the date listed at the bottom of the page.

"Benny… is this your way-"

"Yup," Benny said, cutting him off and grinning at his friend. Ethan shook his head and looked at him.

"It's been six months. You wanna take me to a carnival, for six months?"

"And out to eat. I've got _some_ class ya know." Ethan rolled his eyes and handed him back the flyer.

"Whatever. What time will you be picking me up?"

"6. Be ready."

"How should I dress?"

"However the hell you feel like it." Ethan nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey, wait! No kiss?"

"You'll get one this weekend!" Ethan called over his shoulder, making Benny pout as Ethan's laughter rang loud in the hallway.

…

Benny had half a mind to not even go and get Ethan for the way he had treated him in the hallway the other day.

No, he was lying to himself; he couldn't stay away from Ethan even if he tried.

Damn that boy for getting to him like this.

"You're late," Ethan said as he opened the door, grinning at Benny, who shrugged.

"By two minutes. Sorry if I'm not _punctual_ enough for you." Ethan shook his head and leaned up, briefly kissing Benny on the cheek before he stepped out of his house, locking the door behind him.

"It's fine, you're usually on time. I'll let this time slide," Ethan said, laughing at Benny again as they began to walk. "You look good by the way." Benny was wearing a black sweater that had dark green stripes running across it and just plain blue jeans – a normal outfit for him.

"So do you," he told Ethan, who shrugged; he was also wearing a normal outfit for him – a dark gray shirt and khaki pants with his jean jacket on.

"Thanks." They were silent as they continued on their way. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd get some dinner at that new Italian restaurant that opened up; I hear they make one hell of a pizza."

"Awesome."

…

When the two got to the restaurant and were shown to their table, Benny just stared at Ethan.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"No I just… like looking at you I guess. I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Well stop before I begin to shoot you with imaginary laser beams."

"No, don't," Benny said, hiding behind his menu for a minute while Ethan chuckled. He peeked out to see Ethan grinning at him. "No laser beams?"

"No laser beams." Benny smiled and sat down his menu, finally looking at it. "So what are you going to get?"

"I was thinking about trying their pizza. Wanna share a large one or you want your own meal?"

"I might get their spaghetti and garlic bread. It sounds really good."

"Well then I'll get a personal pizza."

Once their waitress had come and taken their orders, Benny moved from where he was sitting – which was across from Ethan – to next to him.

"Really?"

"What, I can't sit next to you?"

"You can I guess. Since you already are." Benny just gave him a cheeky smile before he got comfy into the seat. Ethan had to resist to roll his eyes – he always seemed to be doing that around Benny. Benny just looked at him, eyes wide for a minute before he slouched down, his head coming to rest on Ethan's shoulder. "Really."

"Really really."

Ethan shook his head, about to pull out his phone when he felt a hand on his leg, causing him to take in a deep breath.

"You okay there E?"

"Fine," he got out through clenched teeth; he could feel Benny's chuckle through his shoulder, making him tense up even more. He felt long fingers drift over his leg, up and down, up and down.

He took another deep breath, keeping his mind focused on waiting for the food.

Benny continued to trail his fingers up and down, humming contently to himself; Ethan had to bite his tongue when those fingers drifted over his crotch, making his pants way too tight for his liking.

"Stop," he hissed, only getting a miniscule shake of the head from the other. He leaned his head back and tried taking deep breaths while thinking of unattractive things.

But then those damn fingers would just quickly trail over him, making him harder each and every time.

Then the waitress was there, putting their plates down in front of them.

And Benny's hand was gone.

"Was that necessary?" Ethan asked, making Benny shrug, a string of cheese connecting his full mouth to the slice of pizza in front of him. "Sometimes I wonder how I can be attracted to you."

"Well you're stuck with me now, so too bad if you change your mind," is all he said, giving an uber-cheesy grin.

"Oh joy."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere young man," Benny said, taking a sip of his drink. "You know you love it."

"Only to an extent. Oh, and by the way," Ethan said, stirring up his spaghetti. "I'm going to get you back."

"Mhm." Benny didn't seem convinced.

Ethan would just have to prove him wrong, wouldn't he?

…

After dinner, which was amazing – they knew they'd have to come back sometime – they made their way to the carnival, which was in full swing. People from all over town were there – they saw some classmates, some adults they knew, and even a few vampires prowling around for a snack.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel," Ethan said, looking up at the towering wheel.

"We _just_ ate."

"Which is why we should go on it first. It's slow, and won't make us puke _nearly_ as much as one of those other rides would." Benny looked at the other rides – some went fast and up in the air, some went upside down _while_ in the air, and some just spun so much you couldn't see straight.

"Good point. Ferris wheel it is then!"

The two got into line, waiting their turn; luckily, the line was too long and they were soon on the ride, seated side by side. The cage they were in was enclosed with mesh windows; no one could really see in, but the people could see out.

"I always feel unbalanced when there's two people on the same side," Benny said, their seat swinging slightly as if to prove his point.

"It's fine," Ethan said, waving a hand to wave away Benny's worries. "We'll be fine." Benny looked out the side, taking in the view.

And then they came to a stop at the top. Ethan saw his chance for revenge and took it; slowly, he placed his hand on Benny's leg.

"You are _not_ going to do anything in _here_, are you?"

"Oh yeah," Ethan said, turning a bit and sliding his hand up Benny's leg, making the taller let out a slow breath.

"E…"

"Benny…" Benny closed his eyes then, figuring Ethan would just tease him like he had done to him during dinner.

No, Ethan wanted to do more than that. In two swift movements, he had Benny out of his pants and into his hand, teasingly pumping him.

"_ETHAN!"_ Ethan laughed as he continued to do this; Benny was putty in his hands. He couldn't push Ethan away, even if he wanted to. [Of course, part of him _didn't_ really want Ethan to stop.] Ethan continued his antagonizing movements as the wheel started back up, sending them around one more time, the slow movements of their cage rocking in time with Ethan's strokes. Benny had to control his breathing, hoping he wouldn't lose it too soon.

But way too soon for him, he was at the edge.

And Ethan pulled his hand away.

"_Ethan_," he whined, just getting a laugh from him before he kissed him, their tongues meeting and wrestling before they pulled away.

Benny had to stuff himself back in his pants as he realized they were coming back to Earth. As the exited the ride, Benny hid himself behind Ethan, hoping to make the strain in his pants less noticeable.

"Told you I'd get you back."

…

**Kinda short and not as porny, but eh, take what you can get, right? **

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. In Close Quarters

**HOLY HELL LOOK AT THIS. I know it's been like a month, but I've been through a lot this last month – long story short, I'm back though! I hope this was worth the wait and ya'll didn't give up on me yet!**

**This is for **_**lula422**_**, who requested this storyline. I hope it is to your liking!**

****Updated: 9/27/2014****

…

"Ughhhhh, why do we have to do this?" Benny whined, sitting next to Ethan as they took their seats on a school bus.

"You wanna fail Natural Science, be my guest." Benny grumbled and laid his head on Ethan's shoulder. "Get'off'a'me," he said, pushing Benny away. Benny frowned and slid down in his seat. Ethan rolled his eyes and patted Benny's knee. "It's only for a weekend. It'll be okay."

"All I hear is 'blah-blah-blah all weekend'", Benny said, sulking some more, his eyes trailing to Ethan's hand, which was still on his knee. "At least we'll be sharing a tent, right?"

"We should be. We requested to share didn't we?"

"Yeah.""

"Well then there shouldn't be a problem. Now stop complaining." Benny just _'hmmphed_' and laid his head once again on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan just rolled his eyes and let him stay that way.

"Stupid school-sanctioned camping trip."

"Oh just shut up Benny."

…

"Alright everyone," Mr. G said, clapping his hands to get the large group of students to quiet down. "Now, everyone has been given their sanctioned sleeping area right?" A murmured sound of agreement went through the group, making him clap again. "Great. Now, this trip is all about Nature and the Natural Sciences and feeling comfortable with yourself and nature," he said, voice growing wispy. "Does everyone have their tent partners names?" Another murmur of agreement had him clapping once more. "Wonderful! Well then, let's get our tents set up. And remember, it's not about who has the biggest tent, but about teamwork."

Ethan and Benny grabbed their tent, ready to head to their spot when Mr. G went up to them.

"Boys, Luka here," he said, pulling a slight, sulky boy from behind him, "Forgot to sign up for a tent partner. He's going to share with you, alright?"

"But… our tent's not very big," Ethan said, holding up the bundle of cloth in his hands. "I don't know if three people will fit."

"Boys, what did I say this trip was about?"

"Teamwork," they muttered, making him smile.

"Right. You two take care of Luka, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Mr. G left them all alone. Luka was slight, slighter than Ethan even, with shaggy black hair that fell in front of his eyes and almost brushed his shoulders; he had dark, brooding eyes and seemed to not want to be there.

"Well come on Luka, let's go set up the tent then." He just nodded and picked up a large black backpack that must've been his and followed them to their designated spot.

…

Once their tent – a shabby piece of dark green canvas held together with twine and metal railings – was set up, they dropped off their bags and went to join the rest of the class. Luka stood near them as they went to their friends.

"So, I see you're sharing a tent with Luka," Rory said, trying not to float off the ground; Erica and Sarah each had a hand on his shoulders to keep him down.

"Yeah, he's not too bad," Ethan said, while Benny just moped. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're just gonna be cramped in that tiny tent."

"It's not that tiny."

"I'll end up sleeping on top of you probably! Then you'll be complaining about its size!" Ethan rolled his eyes and turned to their friends.

"Don't listen to grumpy-pants over here. I don't mind sharing a tent with Luka. I just want to pass this stupid class."

…

They spent the day listening to Mr. G talk about bonding with nature, about how this was all a part of their learning for the class. They ate around a large fire and listened to him to keep talking about all the good parts of nature.

Luka stayed close to Benny and Ethan throughout all of this, not talking, not saying a word. He was just there, almost like a shadow. He just stayed there, listening to the teacher, taking notes like they all were.

And when the fire died down, they all shuffled off to their tents, ready to sleep the night away.

Luka spoke his first words of the night as they were getting into their sleeping bags.

"I'm going to put my earplugs in if you don't mind. I sleep better that way." And then he slipped the small things into his ears, rolled over, and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. Ethan and Benny just stared at him before they too laid down, ready to try to sleep.

…

Only they were so lucky. A couple of hours passed, and the two were still awake, staring at the dark tent above them.

"E?" Benny whispered, turning to see Ethan still awake. "You can't sleep?"

"Nah. I guess you can't either?"

"Nope… You know what sounds like fun?"

"What?"

"This," Benny said, scooting closer and beginning to tickle Ethan's sides. Ethan had to try not to laugh, in hopes of not waking up Luka, even with his ear plugs in.

"Stop… it!" he cried out quietly, pinning Benny's hands on his side. "What's gotten into you?"

"Sleep deprivation."

"Benny." Benny laughed and moved his hands so they were braced around Ethan, so he was lying half on him. "Really?" he asked, face deadpanning at Benny. "We have someone else in our tent!"

"We'll just be quiet then, won't we?"

"You're crazy."

"Only for you."

"You're so corny." Benny just smiled and moved a hand to Ethan's pants, slipping it in and lightly running his fingers over his soft skin. Ethan leaned his head back and had to bite his tongue, hoping not to make noise.

"Be quiet E."

"Then you've got to be quiet too," he whispered, leaning up a bit and moving Benny's shirt a bit to expose the skin of his shoulder.

Then, he bit down. Benny had to bite back his groan as he tightened his fingers around Ethan; Ethan ran his hands up under Benny's shirt, raking his nails lightly along his back.

"Dammit Ethan." Ethan laughed, staring at the red mark that was latched onto his friend's neck now. In lust-filled frenzy, Ethan left one hand on Benny's back while his other made its way to Benny's own pants. Once they were both in firm grips, they moved together, hands touching, stroking, and gripping each other.

Their lips met, if only briefly, in a wet kiss before Ethan found his lips back to Benny's shoulder. Benny just let him, letting his mind wander as his hand worked over his fair-skinned friend. Ethan followed his lead, letting his head fall back from where he was biting and worked his hand on him instead.

Soon though, they both wanted to let out loud moans of pleasure, but couldn't do that with someone else in the tent; their lips met in hopes of muffling the sounds that wished to pour out of their swollen mouths.

"Fucking hell Ethan," Benny finally said as he crashed first; only when Ethan felt the warmth spread over his hand did he let himself go, letting out a strangled cry of Benny's name before he fell limp under him. Benny brushed a kiss over Ethan's forehead before he moved to lie down next to him.

"Fuck," Ethan muttered, his eyes already drooping closed. "This is gonna suck to clean up tomorrow."

"I'll help you," is all Benny said, his eyes closing too.

The two were soon asleep, worn out from their mini-session.

Over on the other side of the tent, Luka laid there, eyes wide open in shock.

…

**So… not as long as I like to do these ones, but hey, considering how long it took me to update… this has gotta count for something, right?**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	11. One Weird Kink

**This is for **_**MBAV fan **_**&amp;**_** lula422**_**, both who kinda requested this type of thing… kind of. Anywho…**

**Woo, update in sooner than a month! Go me!**

**Hope ya'll like it. I've been kinda out of it lately, so… no telling how this turned out.**

****Updated: 10/5/2014****

…

"I'm not doing it," Ethan said, staring at his friend.

"Come on E pleeeeeease."

"Nope."

"Don't you care about me?" Benny asked, eyes shining at him.

"Nope. Crocodile tears aren't going to work this time."

"E. I'd do it for you if you were into that."

"Well I'm not. So NO."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"You know I'm not gonna stop until you say yes right?" Ethan just shook his head and stood his ground as Benny tackled him to his bed.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO."

"You're no fun."

"I'm glad you've noticed," Ethan said, getting up and walking away from Benny, who decided to tackle him from behind, knocking them both flat to the ground. "_Ow," _Ethan said, just getting a chuckle from Benny, who was unhurt since he landed on top. "Get off of me, you're heavy."

"I thought you liked me on top."

"Benny," Ethan said, feeling his face heat up a bit at Benny's words; Benny knew how to push his buttons. "Get off of me, _please_."

"Only if you agree to my request."

"No, and you know why? Because it's a STUPID REQUEST!"

"Please."

"No."

"Oh come on. I'll do something for you."

"… No."

"You considered it."

"Just because I did doesn't mean I'm giving in."

"E."

"B."

They stayed there, Benny staring at Ethan, Ethan's face deadpanned at him.

"You know I'm crazy about you, right?"

"Crazy yes. About me… pretty much." Benny grinned and stood up, helping Ethan up as well.

"Now I'm willing to be reasonable. Will you at least _consider_ it?"

"…. I guess."

"Yay!"

…

Ethan could've sworn his eye twitched when he saw what was hanging in his locker when he got to school the next day. Slamming it closed, he turned on Benny, who just grinned at him.

"Really? Are you fucking insane?" Benny shrugged and poked Ethan's side.

"Just trying to motivate you to make a decision."

"You keep this crap up and I'll say no."

"And I'll just annoy you till you say yes."

"Isn't this harassment?" Benny stepped back and frowned.

"Am I harassing you?"

"… No. Just annoying."

"I'll take it!" Benny slung an arm around Ethan's shoulders, trapping the slighter teen against his side for the rest of the day. Ethan didn't even bother to try to get away.

…

Ethan finally had a moment alone; Benny had gone home to do homework, claiming he'd get too distracted by Ethan if he stayed there, and his parents and Jane had gone to the movies.

He finally had time to think about what Benny had asked of him.

It would be foolish to do; it would make him feel more ridiculous than he already did most of the time. But this was _for_ Benny… and he didn't like to deny him anything if he could find it in his heart and body to do it.

But this… this was _ridiculous_.

Of course… if he did this… Benny did say he would do something for him in return.

Not that he had any weird thoughts like that; no, Ethan figured he was pretty vanilla in that part of their relationship.

But he thought, what the hell, he could do this, if only once.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and texted Benny, hearing a pleased whoop come from next door.

Now he just had to get ready.

…

Benny let himself into the Morgan house and moved up the stairs as silently as he could; he wanted to give Ethan enough time to back out if he wanted to.

When he was outside Ethan's door, he counted to 10, hoping Ethan was in there, and ready.

He was disappointed to find the room empty, but he let himself fall into Ethan's computer chair and wait; Ethan had to come into his room sometime.

And then the lights went out. Benny couldn't see anything, or _anyone_.

"I swear, if you're going to laugh at me when I turn these lights back on, I will kick your ass so hard, magic will spew out of your mouth." Benny laughed and turned in the general direction of Ethan's voice, seeing an outline that he could recognize in the darkened room.

"I swear I won't laugh."

"If you do, you will never be allowed near me in any way ever again."

"Oh that's mean."

"Too bad."

"I promise, I won't laugh. Just… let me see, okay?" He heard an aggravated noise from Ethan but then the lights flipped on. He grinned at the sight that awaited him.

"One bad word and I will kill you."

Benny just continued to grin, taking Ethan in; Ethan was wearing a slight, semi-sheer nightgown that only came about mid-thigh, if even that; atop his head was a long, dark brown, curly wig, falling to his shoulders.

Veronica was alive once again.

"Why did you want me to do this again?" Ethan asked, not meeting Benny's eyes as Benny got up to approach him.

"Well… one, seeing you in just that is adorable." Ethan could only glare; he hated being called adorable. "And two… this is how I first knew I liked you."

"What do you mean?"

"When we did this… I thought you looked too good like that. I wasn't supposed to find you attractive. You were a dude, I was a dude. I figured it just must be the outfit. But… it wasn't. When you were Ethan, I still liked you. And… now we're here."

"You're so weird Benny."

"This coming from the guy that's dressed like a chick."

"That's it I'm changing."

"No wait I'm sorry," Benny said, pulling Ethan back towards him.

"Can I at least take the wig off?" Benny nodded and Ethan smiled when he took the curly hair off. Benny grinned and tossed Ethan onto his bed, making the slighter boy let out an unmanly eep before he was on him, capturing his lips with his own.

"I really do care about you E."

"I know. Same here." Benny smiled and let his hand go up Ethan's nightgown, pleased to find out he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He sat up quickly and stripped himself to his boxers, so they would be even enough.

"So, did you get this worked out of your system?"

"Yup. Now I just want you."

"Well you've got me." They kissed again and then, without much warning, Ethan pulled away. "Remember you said you'd do something in return?"

"…Yeah…"

"I know what I want."

"Anything." Ethan smiled and wiggled until he could flip them over, getting Benny successfully on his back. Benny didn't have much time to wonder over this before his boxers were ripped off along with Ethan's nightgown, and Ethan's mouth was on him, consuming him. Enjoying it, he let his eyes slip closed and hands tangle in Ethan's hair. And then his eyes snapped open when there were fingers in him, stretching and tensing in him.

"E-Ethan…"

"Shh," Ethan mumbled around him, continuing what he was doing. Benny tried to make himself relax and closed his eyes again.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yup," Ethan said, popping off of him and sitting up, rummaging for something behind his pillow. "Do you mind?"

"N-no. Just… new to this." Ethan laughed and prepared Benny a little more before he lined up against him.

"Ready?"

"I…guess?" Benny didn't sound sure, but he nodded anyway.

And then Ethan was there, making Benny's head spin and back arch in pain.

"Yeah, should've warned you."

"Yeah… just a bit," he said in between breaths. Ethan chuckled and wrapped a hand around Benny before he met his mouth with his.

"It's gonna be okay. Trust me on that."

"I do."

Ethan was quick but thorough, the both of them crying out together as they came down from their high, one after the other. Afterwards, they cuddled together, breathing heavy and bodies achy.

"Never ask me to dress up as Veronica again."

"Deal."

…

**Yeah, that probably sucked… Sorry if it did, but hey, it's here, so there you go.**

**Hope ya'll liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Not My Type

**Okay so this was just a crazy idea I got for this story. I hope it's good.**

**Updated: 10/17/14**

…

"Wait. _What?_" Benny was confused – which wasn't anything new to him, but this… this he just couldn't comprehend.

"I'm sorry B, but-"

"No. I mean… _what?!_"

"Benny. Deal with it. Girls don't like you very much and now guy's don't either. It's okay."

"B-b-but-"

"Benny. Nothing is different, right?"

"… Of course not E. But still-"

"_Benny_. Drop it okay? I'm not changing my mind on this. Sorry. Now I'm going to class. I can't afford to be tardy anymore."

Benny watched Ethan go, feeling uneasy about this whole thing. With a groan and a flailing of the arms, he ran after his friend so he wouldn't be late to class either.

…

Ethan could see Benny out of the corner of his eye, fidgeting as usual; but instead of the annoyed glares Benny would send at the teacher – hoping to get out of class early or anything – he was changing it up today. He was shooting _Ethan_ looks every few minutes. Ethan took a deep breath before he rammed his elbow hard into Benny's side, making his friend gasp and make an _'oomph_' sound before clutching his side, sending Ethan pained looks.

Ethan just ignored him.

A part of him was really beginning to regret the decision he had made that morning.

_Flashback~_

_Today was the day. Today was the day that Ethan Morgan was going to stop lying to himself, and to the world._

_Or at least that's what he told himself._

_He'd start with baby steps first of course; that was the logical thing to do._

_Which meant he'd start with Benny._

"_Hey," Ethan said as he approached his best friend, who was digging around in his locker._

"_Hey E, what's up?"_

"_Well, there's something I wanted to tell you."_

"_Oh? Everything okay? No monsters I hope. Please don't let it be monsters."_

"_It's not monsters. It's…about me."_

"_Well lay it on me then." Ethan had taken a deep breath and blown it out slowly before looking his friend in the eyes._

"_I'm…gay."_

_One heartbeat, two; Ethan just saw a blank look in Benny's eyes before he blinked and smiled at Ethan._

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Yeah. Okay." Benny closed his locker, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he did so. "You can relax now E. You look like you're ready to strangle a cat or something." Ethan laughed and felt his shoulders relax._

_Benny had taken it really well; Ethan just hoped everyone else did too. But then, Benny's eyes lit up as he looked at Ethan._

"_Hey E, you find guys attractive right?"_

"_That's typically what gay means, yes."_

"_Right. So, I am a guy."_

"_That you are…"_

"_Do you find me attractive?" Ethan had laughed and shook his head._

"_You're not my type man."_

"_Ahhh okay…. Wait. What?!"_

Ethan could still see Benny pouting out of his peripheral vision, but he wasn't going to give in. It wasn't his fault he didn't find Benny attractive that way. Benny was just _Benny_. His goofy weird best friend. He was surprised Benny had gotten so upset about the whole thing, but he wasn't concerned about that right now.

Right now, he just worried about who he'd tell next.

…

"How can I _not_ be your type?" Benny asked as they walked to their next class.

"Benny just _shut up_. Why's it bother you?"

"Because I'm funny, I'm smart, I'm charming, and don't forget incredibly handsome. How can I not be your type?"

"One, you're not gay. Two, you're just not."

"But I'm like the _perfect_ guy." Ethan stopped and looked at Benny, a fierce look in his dark eyes that shook Benny out of his stupor of annoyingness.

"B. You're my _best friend_. You wouldn't be if I didn't like all those things you just listed – minus the handsome part. I just… I don't see you that way. You just have to accept that."

Benny just stared at Ethan, mouth open to argue; but no words came. Ethan nodded, believing he got his point across, and made his way to class, Benny following silently behind him.

…

When lunch rolled around, Benny was still moping internally; Ethan could only shake his head and got up. Benny watched him before he slumped into his seat and began to make a mashed potato fort.

"Hey Ror," Ethan said as he left the cafeteria, bumping into the hyperactive blonde.

"Hey E. What's up?"

"Not much… what are you doing?" Ethan asked, noticing how the blonde was slowly slinking around the corner of the hallway, as if stalking something.

"Hunting."

"Dude!"

"Not people! Someone let a squirrel into the school hallway. I'm trying to catch him!"

"Oh… well that's okay I guess." Rory grinned at him, fangs glinting in the light a bit. "You might want to put those away before someone sees." Rory nodded and retracted his fangs before standing up, frowning.

"The squirrel is gone," he said, a pout coming to his face before he whirled on Ethan, giving him a wide grin. "Oh well. I'll eat later. What's on your mind E?"

"…Nothing…"

"Uh-huh. I might not be the brightest crayon in the toolbox, but I am a vampire. I can _smell_ your… whatever is wrong with you, all the way over here."

"Well… just…. Nevermind."

"Come on Ethan. Talk to Rory. You want a vampire hug?"

"And get bruised ribs again? No thanks."

"I'll be extra gentle," Rory said, wiggling his eyebrows. Ethan gave in and let the blonde hug him, wincing at the pain that came with it. "See, wasn't that just what you needed?" Ethan nodded, a cynical smile on his face but a light blush to his cheeks. Rory grinned and ran a hand through his hair, tousling it up playfully as he stepped closer to Ethan. "So… you wanna come hunting with me tonight?"

"I don't hunt. Or fly."

"We can walk." Ethan was debating it before he felt a presence over his shoulder; Rory's eyebrows shooting up was a dead giveaway of who it was.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Benny cried, gripping Ethan's arm and whirling him to face him. Ethan's face was blank as Benny glared at him. "Please tell me I'm reading too much into this."

"Into _what_, B?"

"…THIS! What the hell was just going on between you two!"

"What?" Rory asked, oblivious as always. "Hey Benny, you wanna come hunting with me tonight too?" Benny just looked at Benny, his eye twitching a bit before he turned back to Ethan.

"This idiot? Really?"

"Benny-"

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!" Ethan could only groan in frustration and move past Benny.

"I'm not talking about this with you anymore." He turned and walked away then, leaving a slightly floaty Rory and an agitated Benny behind.

…

Ethan ignored Benny for the rest of the day. He didn't want to see the accusation in Benny's eyes. Why did he care if he wanted to hang out with Rory? Why did it bother him so much that he didn't find him attractive? It wasn't _his_ fault!

Sure, Benny had those boyish good looks and that goofy charm that Ethan enjoyed to an extent, but would be ever be interested in Benny?

Not enough to try anything.

Why was that so bothersome to his friend?

He just shook his head as he went to his room; he hadn't even waited for Benny after school like he usually did.

"Ethan! Your dad and I are going out and Jane is going to a friend's house."

"Okay!"

"Oh, and Benny's here!" Ethan jerked up from his bed, from where he had been, and stared at his door as he heard the front door slam.

He waited, and then Benny was there.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Benny, I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Just… hear me out E. Please?" Ethan nodded and scooted over so Benny could sit next to him. Benny took a deep breath and looked at his hands.

"Don't go out with Rory tonight."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Benny."

"Ethan. _Please_. I could totally tell Rory was flirting with you earlier."

"Was he?" Ethan asked, completely oblivious of this.

"Yes! And I'm not gonna sit by while you get suckered into the vampire lifestyle."

"What's really bothering you? Is it cuz I'm gay?"

"No! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE GAY I JUST DON'T WANT YOU OUT WITH ANYONE ELSE!"

"Why not? Why is this bothering you?"

"I… don't know."

"Benny… do you like me?"

"What?! I like the ladies E."

"Then why is this bothering you? I mean, you're not my type but-"

"I can be your type!" Benny cried out, making Ethan's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"B…"

"I think I need to go home," Benny said, standing up quickly. Ethan grabbed his hand and pulled his back down next to him.

"Close your eyes Benny."

"Why?!"

"Just trust me." Benny nodded and let his eyes close. Ethan moved to him and pressed his lips to his; Benny kissed back instantly, his hands coming up to Ethan's hair, twisting in the strands and pulling Ethan closer to him. Ethan steadied himself on Benny's legs, pushing so he could get his taller half to fall back on the bed, Ethan hovering over him.

They finally parted for breath, Benny looking confused at how he got like this.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"…I'm confused."

"Yeah, that can happen."

"Yeah."

And Benny kissed him again, one hand leaving Ethan's hair and moving it down to run up under Ethan's shirt, enjoying the feeling of his friend's skin way too much to be straight anymore. And it didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. And then, Ethan bit his lip while kissing him and he almost lost it.

Groaning, he pulled himself from Ethan's lips.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked, breathing heavy as Ethan chuckled and sat up, his crotch resting comfortably on Benny's.

"Trying to help you along. I need to meet Rory still…"

"FUCK NO," Benny said, pulling Ethan down and lifting up so he could rub against him. "Not tonight." Ethan grinned and bit Benny's lip again, making him groan as he grabbed Ethan tightly and pressed him against him.

"You're still not my type."

"I can change that I think."

Ethan laughed and slipped a hand down Benny's stomach, his fingers scraping lightly over the warm skin, making Benny shiver before the fingers teased lightly at the edge of his pants.

"Can I?" Benny nodded, shaky and haggard before Ethan deftly undid the button and zipper, his hand snaking down there and fingers grazing the rapidly hardening length of his friend. Benny's head fell back when those fingers wrapped around him and began to tease him, up and down, up and down.

"Ughhh," was about as of intelligent statement he could muster as the rhythm grew faster and stronger against him. "E…" Ethan chuckled as he leaned forward and captured Benny's lip between his teeth, biting softly.

Benny exploded into Ethan's hand with a garbled cry. As Ethan got up to wash off his hand – because even if he was gay, that was still gross to an extent – Benny lied there, panting before he rolled over and put himself back together.

"So, am I _still_ not your type?" he asked once his heart beat went back to normal. Ethan shook his head as he got back to the bedroom.

"We'll see."

…

**Geez this was long to write. I hope it was a little interesting.**

**Thanks for reading though.**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Happy Belated Halloween

**Okay, I know I missed Halloween, but I had lots going on. Better late than never right?**

**This is for **_**Bethan Forever**_**, who requested this. Hope you like it!**

****Updated: 11/02/2014****

…

"We should totally get matching costumes this year!" Benny said as he trailed behind Ethan, who had taken Jane to look at Halloween costumes.

"Why?"

"After the El Merlo Loco and Jakeward fiasco, I think it's the best option for us both."

"Benny-"

"Besides, how often are we gonna be invited to one of the biggest parties of the year?"

"We're only invited because Erica is the one throwing."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's one of the biggest parties of the year!" Ethan rolled his eyes as he watched Jane dig through the racks of costumes.

"Well… last year was kind of a disaster."

"Yes it was."

"And I'd pay to _never_ see you in that costume again."

"Hey! That was one of my _better_ ideas."

"Compared to what?"

"A living peanut butter sandwich!"

"Ew."

"Hence, El Merlo Loco." Ethan shook his head as Jane came up to him, arms full of costumes.

"You only need one."

"I need to try them on. Duh." Ethan groaned as he followed her to the dressing rooms, Benny still talking behind him.

"So, I think we should go in matching costumes. You can be the Iron Man to my Tony Stark."

"No."

"Hulk to Bruce Banner?"

"Nope."

"How about-"

"Benny, I'm going to say this as nice as possible okay?"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Shut up." Benny just stared at Ethan, mouth slightly open in shock; Ethan had to will himself to look away. Ever since last Halloween – yes, a whole year!- Ethan had been thinking awful things about his friend; how attractive he was, how smart and funny… Ethan had to shake his head to clear his thoughts.

Matching costumes would just be a bad idea.

"Couples usually wear matching costumes. Not best friends. It would just be… weird," he said, trying to appease the broken look on Benny's face. Benny just stared at him for a moment before Jane walked out, handing the rejected costumes to the attendant.

"I can't decide between these two," she said, holding up the costumes. One was Elsa from Frozen – that damn movie was everywhere it seemed – and the other was a zombiefied ballerina.

"Zombie," both Ethan and Benny said, making Jane nod before she gave the attendant the Elsa one.

"That's what I thought. Okay, well I'm done."

"Okay. I need to look real quick and then we can go." Jane nodded and followed her brother and Benny, who began to look through the costumes as well.

"I might go as Batman," Benny said, looking at the superhero costumes. "Batman is always a good choice. Especially for the ladies." Ethan grimaced and looked at the costumes too. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You could the Robin to my Batman," he said, holding up the costume for Ethan to see. Ethan stared at it for a second before he looked at Benny, who was giving him a pleading look.

How could Ethan ever say no to that?

"_Fine."_

"Fuck yeah!"

…

When they got home, they went their separate ways; Jane to go play in her room and Ethan and Benny to Ethan's.

"We should try on our costumes," Benny said, pulling his out of the sack and examining it.

"Why? We'll be wearing it in a few days for the party."

"You're such a Debby Downer."

"Better than a Debby Dazzle."

"Good point." They shared a laugh at that and both shook their heads as they remembered the doll-come-to-life. "Anyway. We should still try them on. See how they look."

"You're not gonna shut up about this until we do, are you?"

"You know me so well." Benny turned and left the room to go change in the bathroom. Ethan watched his door for a minute before he groaned and pulled out his own costume. He was just glad that he had gotten the kind that had pants instead of tights.

…

A few minutes later, as Ethan was adjusting his mask, Benny walked in; he had put on the whole costume, and Ethan found himself staring at him, mouth falling open.

You see, most Batman costumes came with beefed up arms and chest area. Benny had apparently taken it upon himself to remove that part of the costume, so he was left with a skin tight top of the costume that showed of the light muscles the gangly teen had.

"Whatcha think?"

"…Looks…good," he said, feeling weird at the view Benny was giving him.

"So does yours! The perfect Boy Wonder." Ethan didn't hear him though; all he saw was Benny.

He had to get this out of his system before things got bad. So, he decided to do something completely un-Ethan-like.

He strode up to Benny, grabbed him by the tight fabric of the front of his costume, and kissed him. Benny just stood there, shock racing through his system. When Ethan pulled away, his lips were tingling. Benny stared at him before he coughed and croaked out, "I need to… yeah." He turned and fled, his cape billowing behind him.

…

By the day of the Halloween party, Ethan hadn't heard anything from Benny; he was sure he had fucked up their friendship for good.

And as upset as he was about that, he was even more upset that he didn't even get to explain _why_ he had done that. Hell, even if he had, what could he say?

"_For the past year I've been attracted to you and have begun to question my sexuality, even though I still care deeply for Sarah?"_ Yeah, that'd go over well. He could just imagine Benny laughing in his face over that.

As he made his way into the party, which was way too overcrowded for his liking, he found a familiar face finally.

"Ethan!"

"Sarah." She was dressed as witch this year, with a small hat perched on her head.

"You look good."

"Thanks. So do you. Robin huh? Where's your Batman?"

"Hell if I know," Ethan muttered, making Sarah look at him in confusion. "What?"

"You don't know where Benny is? Don't you two have like an internal location system or something?"

"Ha ha," he said, but she looked completely serious still. "He's not talking to me."

"Why not? You two are _always _together. I didn't think anything could pull you two apart." Ethan almost told her; it would be so much better to actually tell someone what happened.

But he couldn't.

"Well," Sarah said, as if she could tell he had locked himself away again. "I'm sure, whatever it is, will be resolved. You two are too….yourselves, to be apart for long. You need each other. Whether you realize it or not." Sarah gave him a pat on the arm and walked away. He watched her for a moment before a hand came down on his shoulder.

"We should talk." Ethan knew that voice anywhere. He nodded and felt himself be pulled through the crowds and into a bedroom. Ethan turned to face Benny, who removed his bat-eared helmet, his hair ruffled from it. "That thing hurts my ears," he said, rubbing his ears tenderly. "Anyway…. We need to talk about what happened."

"I'm not the one who was avoiding his best friend; I've been available to talk ever since it happened."

"I know I was avoiding you," Benny said, going to sit on the bed in the room; Ethan followed and sat next to him. "I just… I was confused. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. Ever since last Halloween, with the possessed Rory and us all turning into our costumes… I've been feeling different about you. And seeing you in _this_ costume… I wanted to kiss you and I did."

"Is that why, whenever I suggest we do something _together_, you shot it down until I begged?" Ethan nodded and Benny took a deep breath before he leaned over and kissed Ethan. Ethan didn't bother fighting it; Benny would regret it later, he was sure, so he wanted to enjoy it now.

Besides, Benny was a pretty good kisser in Ethan's opinion.

Ethan decided to test the waters a bit; lifting his hands, he tangled them in Benny's hair, tugging a bit on the rich brown locks. Benny groaned deep in his chest and pushed Ethan down, his hands gripping the edge of Ethan's costume tightly. Finally, they needed to breathe though. Benny stared at him, eyes shining through the dark mask that still covered part of his face.

"What are we doing?" Benny asked, voice shaking a bit – he was still lying on top of Ethan after all. He had never felt so confused, which was saying something.

"Hell if I know. Whatever happens, happens."

"Okay," Benny said, as if this was a perfectly logical answer. Then he kissed Ethan again, and again; the more they kissed, the more frantic they got.

Ethan was right; whatever happened, happened.

…

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah asked as she approached Erica and Rory, who were watching the guests dance and have fun.

"Yeah, and where's Benny?" Rory asked, removing the giant chicken head of his costume so he could talk.

"I hope they didn't get into another fight," Sarah said, sounding worried.

"They better not be fighting in my house. I'm on the only one who can get blood in here!" Erica said, taking off her rabbit ears and storming through the house, sniffing the air. Rory and Sarah followed, hoping everything was okay between their friends.

Erica stopped outside of the guest bedroom.

"They're in there." Together, the three of them slowly opened the door, mouths falling open at what they saw.

Benny and Ethan…naked….with Benny riding Ethan. To top it all off, they still wore their stupid costume masks!

The three vampires closed the door as quietly as possible, glad that they weren't spotted.

"Oh my God," Sarah said, face frozen in shock.

"Guess they're not mad at each other anymore…" Rory said, his eyes and face showing the scarred scared look on his face.

"I never thought Ethan would be the top," Erica said, shaking her head and putting her ears back on. "Whatever. At least they're in the guest bedroom."

…

**Happy Belated Halloween! Hope everyone had a good one!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	14. Just A Dream

**This is for **_**'BenEforlife'**_**. I hope this was to your liking and fit your request pretty well!**

**Sorry it took me so long to get updates in; I've been uber busy but here I am! **

**Hope ya'll like it.**

****Updated: 11/28/2014****

…

It was Saturday night, and Ethan had a killer headache.

"E, I can leave if you don't feel up to our usual Saturday night," Benny said, watching his best friend rub his temples with a frown on his face. He shook his head but didn't open his eyes to look at Benny, who was standing awkwardly by his side. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he muttered, finally looking up and giving Benny a pained smile. Benny didn't seem convinced as Ethan dropped his head onto his desk.

"Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, I'll be fine," he said again, giving Benny another pained smile before he stood up. "Let's get our Saturday night on."

…

Ethan held out relatively longer than Benny would have guessed. They made it through their usual round of video games, and even through one movie. But now, it was nearing 10 PM and Ethan was beginning to squint and place his head in his hands.

"E?"

"I'm…okay," he said, voice a little more ragged than usual. Benny didn't believe him though and moved closer, placing a steady arm around his back.

"You need some medicine and to lay down E. I can go home."

"No… don't. We'll just… crash early? Okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let me just… get something for my headache."

"Okay."

…

Ethan was down almost as soon as his head hit his pillow; he had taken his medicine and gulped down a glass of water, changed, and laid down. In an instant, he was asleep. But it wasn't peaceful.

Benny could see the pain etched on his friend's face from the migraine that was still rampaging in his head apparently.

Benny had to help him; he would do the same for him, wouldn't he?

He was sure there would be a spell he could do that could make the pain go away, right? Grabbing his spell book, he decided it was time to find out.

Flipping through it, page over page, he finally found a pain-relieving deep-sleeping spell. This would help Ethan out, he was sure.

With a wave of his hand, warm yellow light engulfed Ethan, whose face cleared of all his pain and his body relaxed in his sleep.

Benny had done it!

Now, how 'deep-sleeping' was this spell he wondered? Would he even be able to wake his friend up in the morning?

…

_Ethan smiled as the pain finally dulled. He hated headaches. He mostly got them when he was reading; he probably needed glasses, but avoided that topic whenever it came up. He didn't like how they tickled his nose._

_But that was beside the point right now. His headache was gone!_

_The medicine must have kicked in, and he was very grateful for that._

"_E? You okay?" Ethan opened his eyes to find Benny standing over him, looking concerned._

"_I'm fine," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his hand over his face. "How long was out?" he asked, looking around his room. It looked darker than it had when he had gone to bed, and somewhat distorted. He must still be half-asleep he figured._

"_You sure? Can I help with anything?"_

"_No, I'm fine," he said, sitting up a bit. Benny placed a hand on his shoulder and Ethan felt himself freeze at the touch. It was as if he had been electrocuted; his body was on fire from his shoulder down._

"_Are you sure E?"_

"_Y-Yes," he said, voice cracking while he looked up into his friend's eyes, which seemed to be darker than he remembered too. "Are you… okay?"_

"_I'm fine E. Just concerned about you," he said, his hand going from Ethan's shoulder to trail over his cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_Uh… why not?" Benny smiled and captured Ethan's chin in between his finger and thumb, dark eyes seeming to sparkle._

_Ethan began to wonder what was in that medicine._

"_Why not? That's a stupid question E. I didn't think you asked stupid questions."_

…

Benny stared at Ethan's sleeping face. He didn't know what it was, but there was something… something in the way Ethan looked as he slept; so peaceful, so calm, so… dare he say, cute? The way his lips were slightly parted made Benny want to lean down and just kiss him. Almost without a thought, his hand had ahold of Ethan's chin, and he found himself leaning closer… closer…

…

_Benny kissed him. Ethan felt the shock all the way down to his toes, right before Benny pulled away, looking slightly freaked._

"_E… I'm sorry," he said, voice seeming to wobble out of range for a second before it came back, stronger. "Don't hate me for this."_

"_I can't hate you. I can __**not**__ tolerate you for an extended period of time, but never hate you." Benny seemed to smile before he kissed Ethan again, this time running a hand down his shirt-covered chest. Once he reached the bottom, he wasted no time in slipping his hand under and running it over the soft skin of Ethan's stomach, making Ethan intake a deep breath._

…

Benny stopped what he was doing, feeling extremely creepy about this; Ethan's sleepy intake of breath didn't help his feelings any. He knew he should stop; it would be the best thing to do.

Stop now, and Ethan would never know.

…

_Benny's hand hesitated on his stomach before he looked up at Ethan._

"_I'm so sorry that I did this," he said, voice wobbling a bit; now his face did too, falling in and out of focus as Benny leaned up and kissed his forehead softly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Ethan blinked, trying to clear the wobble of Benny's face._

_His headache must still be going a little bit._

_Benny's features sharpened as he leaned closer, kissing Ethan on the lips again, this time with more force. His tongue slipped into Ethan's mouth, running along his own that made Ethan shiver._

_Why was he letting Benny do this? Was the headache causing him to delusion himself into thinking this was a good thing?_

_Or was he dreaming all of this?_

_Ethan wasn't sure of anything as a hand slipped down his pants and began to slowly tease him, running up and down him, making his breath gasp out between fevered kisses. He felt himself harden, harder than he had ever felt before. The hand now wrapped around him, pulling and tugging and Ethan felt his eyes slip close at his almost immediately release._

_His face burned in embarrassment as he heard a chuckle and then a warm cloth on him, wiping away the mess he made. _

_He felt himself fall into a deep, peaceful sleep…_

…

**So I'm gonna leave this open-ended… You guys can guess for yourselves if Benny **_**really**_** did that to him or not…**

****LET ME SAY I DO NOT PERSONALLY CONDONE ANYONE FEELING SOMEBODY UP WHILE THEY'RE SLEEPING, LET ALONE DO ANYTHING ELSE. THIS WAS WRITTEN SOLELY FOR THE STORY****

**Thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	15. Can't Control It

**This one is for **_**KIGEN DAWN**_**. I hope it is too your liking and kinda follows what you suggested.**

**I know it's been a little bit since I updated but a lot has happened in the last week and –whew- I'm lucky that I'm still able to write stories. We'll just leave it at that. But I am okay and good and here we go!**

**Hope ya'll like it and NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

****Updated: 12/16/2014****

…

"Hey you." Benny stiffened at the voice but kept walking, ignoring the long strides of the boy walking next to him. "Oh come on, don't be like that." Benny shook his head and just kept moving. "Come on, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," Benny gritted out, making the other laugh as he continued to walk next to him. "Can't you just… leave me alone?"

"You know I can't do that."

"You can try."

"I've been trying. But I can't seem to stay away."

"Try harder."

"Benny, baby, don't be like that."

"One, don't call me that; two, when did you get so cocky?" Ethan just laughed and stopped in front of Benny, who frowned at him and went to step away; Ethan grabbed his arm and kept him close though.

"Benny."

"No Ethan. Just… what do you want?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I really wish I didn't." Benny jerked out of his grip and began to walk away. Ethan sighed and moved closer to him way too fast for his liking.

"Benny, Benny, _Benny_." Benny hated that voice. It was too warm, wrapping around him and sucking him into a world he did not want to enter.

"Don't do that."

"Why not? You like when I say your name. I can tell." Benny looked and finally met the dark eyes of one Ethan Morgan, his oldest friend and recent nightmare. To the untrained eye, Ethan looked normal enough; dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, pale complexion and slight stature. But Benny knew the truth. Where his friend once stood was now a stone-cold monster. From what he could see, the old Ethan was gone – that could be because he didn't allow himself to get too close to find out what he was like now. Ever since that fateful day, Ethan hadn't been himself and started treating Benny in a way neither one was ready for.

Or at least that's what he thought.

"Come on Benny. Ditch school and come hang out with me. You won't regret it."

"I don't think I'll live to," he muttered, not missing the grin Ethan gave him. He continued on, Ethan keeping up with his long legs too easily for his liking. "Can't you go bother someone else?"

"You know I can't." Benny just grit his teeth and knew, as much as he hated it, his friend was right.

…

_~~Flashback~~_

_It had been another close call; a rogue vampire attack and Ethan had gotten bit once again._

_But this time, Sarah refused to save him._

"_I don't attack people."_

"_This isn't attacking people! This is saving Ethan!" Benny had cried at her words, looking at his pale friend who was hissing in pain at the blood-soaked bite that was on his arm. "Please Sarah. I don't ask for much from you but please. Save him."_

"_I can't. I'm sorry Benny. Maybe Rory or Erica can."_

"_Oh no, I'm not letting that boy's blood in my body. I won't stop," Erica said, giving him a shrug. "Sorry."_

"_Rory? Please?"_

"_I… I don't know if I can Benny."_

"_Rory please! He's your friend!" Rory fell to his knees and looked at the bloody arm of his friend._

"_Benny…"_

"_Just try."_

"_It's too late," Sarah said as Rory was about to bite down onto Ethan's arm. He dropped it as they watched Ethan's eyes flutter and his body still. _

"_NO!" Benny sobbed, feeling as if something in him snapped and reformed as his friend stayed still. Something was shaking in him, drawing him nearer and farther all at the same time. In an anguished cry, he made himself get up and pull away from Ethan, who wasn't moving, yet seemed to be calling out to him all the same._

_Ethan found him hours later, looking relatively the same for what had happened to him._

"_Benny. There you are." His voice was different though. It was too warm, too seductive; nothing like the squeaky Ethan Benny once knew. "I was looking for you. Your grandma took care of me. I haven't attacked anyone. Although," he said, taking a deep breath and letting out a pleased sigh, "you do smell really good."_

"_Try anything and I'll zap your ass to Timbuktu." Ethan laughed and sat next to Benny, way too close for the mortal's liking. "What do you want?"_

"_What, I can't sit with my friend?"_

"_You might be in Ethan's body, but you're different. Just like them."_

"_Benny… don't worry about that. I'm still me."_

"_No you're not." Ethan trapped Benny's chin in his hand, bringing his face to look at his. _

"_Look at me. Do I look any different?"_

"_Yes and no. You might look like Ethan, but… you don't." Ethan frowned and moved a little closer, his voice growing deeper and warmer and there was that feeling again that made Benny want to get as far away as possible yet just move closer. "Get away from me!" Benny screamed, shooting himself back as far as the sparks could carry him. Ethan stared at him, a look crossing his face that made him look like the old Ethan, if only for a moment._

"_You… and me…"_

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"_Don't you feel it?" Ethan asked, moving closer to him, looking all like the predator he was supposed to be now. "Don't you feel… this?" he asked, close enough now that he could touch Benny. Benny felt it and moved away again._

"_Leave… leave me alone E. Don't… just don't." Benny went to flash away when Ethan said something that shook him to his core._

"_You're my mate Benny. You can't deny what you feel. I know you feel it too." Benny just shook his head as he flashed away, feeling the anguish it caused him to pull away from Ethan._

_~~End~~_

…

Ethan followed Benny and stopped him before he could get too close.

"Give me a chance Benny. You know as well as I do that _this_… this is real. It can't be stopped."

"We can try to stop it."

"Benny," Ethan said, his voice growing deeper and warmer and _damn it_ Benny was falling for it. "Just spend the day with me. The way we used to. Come on. I promise not to hurt you. Not in any way that you won't enjoy." Benny felt himself flush and pulled out of Ethan's grip.

"One day. That's all. Then this… this disappears."

"Whatever you say Benny… whatever you say."

…

Benny didn't know why he felt so jittery; he and Ethan had practically been attached at the hip ever since they were six. But now… things were different. Ethan watched him too intensely for his liking and was way too close.

And then Ethan was on him; no warning, just there. His hands tangled in Benny's hair as he pinned him under him.

"E…Ethan. Let me up."

"No Benny. I _can't_. Ever since I got bit-"

"I know," Benny said quietly, seeing the dark eyes he didn't want to see. "I felt it the minute you began to change. But we can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be like you," Benny said quietly, feeling too vulnerable for his liking. Ethan frowned and ran his nose along Benny's, making him shiver

"I'm sorry about this Benny. I really am… but I can't stop feeling like this. You and I… you feel it don't you? We _need_ to be together." Benny shook his head but Ethan kissed him, showing him how he felt.

And dammit, Benny felt it too.

With that one simple kiss he felt himself unravel. The months of immunity he worked to build up against Ethan were all gone in that moment. He felt too connected to be normal, and Ethan didn't seem to mind as they continued to kiss.

And then, it got worse. A burn began to build up in Benny's chest, aching for him to do more, _feel_ more. Kissing wasn't enough for him now. His hands, which he wiggled away from Ethan's grasp, gripped at his clothes and wanted them off as soon as possible. Ethan must have felt the same way because too soon they were stripped of their clothes and were free to feel each other in a way that led them both to panting in mutual desire.

Then Ethan had dominated him, making him cry out in too much pain and not enough pleasure as he consumed him. No warning, no prepping. Just raw lust consumed them both to finish what they had been denying each other for so long. With much whimpering and pleasing sounds, they climbed together, feeling the connection that they knew they would never have with anyone else.

As Benny got closer though, his brain grew fuzzier, not sure what was going on anymore as he reached his end.

"I'm sorry for this Benny," Ethan whispered in his ear as they continued on, Ethan dominating each and every part of him, "But I can't live without you."

As Benny cried out in pleasure, Ethan bit him, causing his cry to soon turn to a scream of agonizing pain.

…

**So kinda open-ended, I know. And the sex scene sucked. Sorry for that, but… can't win em all can ya?**

**Thanks for reading and holding out hope that I would continue on.**

**For those dedicated readers, this is for you.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	16. Lock Me Up

**This is for **_**Guest**_**. I hope it is kinda what you wanted.**

**I'm really emotional while writing this due to crap going on, so it might suck. If so, sorry, deal with it.**

**Yay, update!**

**Updated: ****01/15/2015**

…

Ethan stared at the large cage that still dominated a good portion of his backyard. He had worked so hard, saved up so much money, had been so _excited_ to finally get this thing… and he couldn't seem to enjoy. Not since… _that night_.

Yes, the night that Benny, being the moron that he is, thought using a love potion was a good idea. And how had that ended? With Ethan and Benny locked up in the cage to escape loved-crazed girls. Of course, time has passed. With almost a year in between then and now, Ethan found himself wanting to use the cage; this time hopefully it wouldn't be to hide from girls.

Just what to do with it was the question.

…

When Ethan mentioned the cage to Benny, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the way his friend's eyes had lit up.

"I know! We can host a locked-up party. We invite everyone we know, lock them up, and party all night long."

"_No_," Ethan said, shooting down the idea immediately. "Remember the last party we had? Rory got possessed and turned us all into monsters and weird wrestler magicians."

"Hey, El Merlo Loco was awesome."

"Whatever you say B. No parties."

"_Fine_… How about we just camp out there for the night? It'll be scary and fun and AWESOME_."_

"Why would we do that?"

"What else are you gonna do with it?"

"Good point. But we better stock up. I'm not staying out all night in _this_ town."

"Agreed."

…

Once the two were stocked up on supplies – everything ranging from mouse traps to laser sticks – they grabbed their sleeping bags and flashlights along with an extremely large cooler of snacks and drinks and made their way outside.

It was eerie out there; dark, with no one around them except the deep forest and their houses of course.

"So, you think you can do this?" Benny asked Ethan, clearly teasing his friend.

"Oh please, I bet I can make it longer than you can," Ethan said, sounding much cockier than he felt. Benny just laughed as they unlocked the cage and went in, dropping their stuff near the door. Benny watched as Ethan pulled two old-fashioned lanterns out of his backpack.

"How….?"

"My mom collects the weirdest stuff," is all he said, lighting them and making the dark scary cage a little more lively with the orange light that now seeped into the dark shadows.

"Okay then…" Benny said, shrugging before the two boys pulled out their sleeping bags and got comfy. "Now what?"

"Now… we sleep I guess."

"But I'm not tired," Benny whined, making Ethan want to hit him upside the head with his flashlight.

"Then do something else I guess."

"I brought my 3DS… I bet we're close enough to your house to get Wi-Fi. Wanna trade some Pokémon?"

"Well…. Sure, why the hell not."

That's how the two spent a large portion of their night together; playing video games and eating junk food – nothing seemed different except for the fact that they were outside.

Finally, the two were ready to go to sleep…

…

According to the glow of Ethan's wristwatch and the dying lanterns, it was almost midnight. He thought he could hear the sound of Benny's even breathing, meaning that he was fast asleep.

And Ethan couldn't sleep, thanks to a … _problem_ that had arisen during his attempts to sleep. He didn't know if it was the coolness of the night or the way his sleeping bag was rubbing against it, but he was extremely uncomfortable.

Usually, if he was at home, he could take care of this problem – which he didn't like doing. Something about this act of nature just didn't sit right with him, but it was better than the alternative. So, making sure Benny's breathing was still even and slow, he hesitantly pulled himself out of his pants and closed his eyes as his hand fully wrapped around him.

"Whatcha doin' E?"

Ethan's eyes slowly opened as he turned his head to look at Benny, who was watching him.

"Um… nothing?"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Uh… this is all a dream. Go back to sleep."

"If this is a dream, then where's the dancing zebras huh?"

"You dream about dancing zebras?"

"Not always. Sometimes they're giraffes." Ethan laughed and Benny chuckled, sitting up and staring at his friend, who was now wiggling, trying to make his problem less obvious to Benny's keen eye.

Of course, by trying to hide it, he just made it more obvious.

"Tsk tsk E, thinking dirty thoughts tonight aren't we?"

"Nooooo," is all he said, rolling over onto his stomach. Benny just poked him in his back, laughing at him.

"Hey, come on E, nothing to be embarrassed about. Here, I'll make it easier on you." Ethan immediately began to curse his slight nature as Benny rolled him over. He didn't meet his friend's eyes though as he felt a tug on his arms, trying to move them from where they were clamped by his sides and his hands still on his body. "Come on E… it'll be easier if you cooperate."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Let me go to sleep Benny."

"Oh no, this is too good of a chance to pass up. Come on E."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes." _

Ethan groaned but finally gave up, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

"See, this isn't so bad."

"Just make fun of me and get it over with."

"What, make fun of you? Now why ever would I do that?" Benny asked, the mock innocence in his voice making Ethan want to bash his head in.

"What do you want from me Benny?"

"Hmm… a compromise of sorts."

"Oh no," Ethan said, throwing an arm over his eyes, not looking at what his best friend could possibly be doing now.

"Oh yes. Just… hear me out. I'm not gonna lie, I've been… _curious_ for a while. If you let me take care of you problem down there, I won't tell anyone. But I'd like the action returned sometime… Whatcha say?"

"What? Benny, no."

"Oh come on E. Who else can I jack off without them freaking out on me?"

"_No one._ The answer to that question is _NO ONE._" Benny just shrugged, as if this was the most normal thing on the planet. Ethan could only flounder – for surely he felt like a fish out of water here – before he groaned and closed his eyes. He was beginning to hurt, and honestly, he was lazy – the less work he had to do, the better. "Whatever. Just… be gentle?"

"Always," Benny said with that annoying tongue-click thing he did. Ethan just grit his teeth and waited for whatever was to happen to be over.

And then there was a hand on him – it was softer than he expected, but then again, when had Benny done any menial labor in his life? Why would his hand be anything but soft?

And why did Ethan care?

It felt so…different than his own; it was like what he did, yet not. He couldn't describe the sensations that were currently coursing through him, nor did he expect the quiet moan to slip past his lips. He could hear Benny chuckle at that – oh how he was beginning to hate that laugh – and his face began to heat up as did his body.

Oh no.

He squirmed, trying to pull away from Benny, who was still working his hand over him and – dear God Ethan could swear he was almost seeing stars – he had to close his eyes as too much of a warmth spread throughout his body.

He was sure he'd spontaneously combust.

"You're close aren't you E?" Benny asked, voice warm and breathe hot on his face; Benny was awfully close to Ethan and Ethan couldn't find it in himself to care right now. He just wanted to reach that peak that he was so close to. "Come on E. Let go. It's okay." The words and voice were so warm and Ethan knew he was there.

Then a warmth was on him, making him want to cry out in pleasure and shock as his body shook with too much pleasure. All he could muster though was something that was a mix of a squeal and grunt; it was not an attractive sound.

He was now panting as the aftermath of what had to be the best point in his young life settled down. He fixed himself and glanced at Benny, who was drinking out of a water bottle.

"Did you… Why?"

"Eh, why not?" was Benny's reasoning as he stretched and gave Ethan a lazy smile. "Night E."

"Night Benny…" Benny smiled at him before he snuggled down and was soon fast asleep, small snores emitting every now and then. Ethan just stared at him before he laid down himself and tried to sleep.

He stared at the bars of his Eternity Cage, wondering what else it held in store for him and his best friend…

If it was anything like tonight, he had better start preparing mentally for whatever awaited him…

…

**Yeah, that sucked… Sorry, oh well, it happens.**

**At least I updated… that's gotta count for something right?**

**Thanks for reading anyways.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	17. Trapped In School

**Okay so I had a lot of requests that were kind of similar then kinda not… so I just combined them into one long chapter.**

**This is also a SEQUEL TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**This is for **_**KIGEN DAWN, BETHAN FOREVER, USERNAME HERE, &amp; IAMTHEOUTCAST**_**. **

**I hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated: 1/20/2015  
**

…

Benny and Ethan were in class; a few days had passed since their "night" together in the Eternity Cage, and Ethan was still rattled by it. Benny, of course, that cocky son-of-a-bitch, acted like it was no big deal, and clearly didn't see why Ethan should be so freaked.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with midterms coming up?" This was Benny's response every time Ethan brought it up. Ethan decided it was time to just drop it; maybe Benny would never want his "turn"…

Ethan could only hope.

So, he took his friend's – _they were still "friends" right, or what? Ethan didn't know – _advice and began to study for midterms, which would be starting next week.

And Ethan was feeling the stress of studying. He had taken on one more class than Benny had – although now it was just a stupid reason to do so he realized – and it was draining him.

The two boys had decided to stay behind school one day, closed up in the library – yes, they were nerds so much that the librarian didn't even care if they stayed – and were alone, together, and Ethan was feeling that too.

"You know, if you hadn't taken that stupid… what class was it?" Benny asked as the two worked on review sheets.

"Um, Advanced Senior Calculus."

"That's the one. If you hadn't taken _that_ to be with _Sarah_, we could be studying for everything together."

"Well, I was stupd and naïve, what can I say?" is all Ethan said, ignoring Benny's laugh and focusing on the large textbook and thick packet of papers in front of him.

"You've always been stupid E."

"Hey!" Benny shrugged at the look on Ethan's face and went back to doing his own review; Ethan stared at him before he went back, his body tense with concentration.

"Ya know," Benny said, not looking up from what he was doing, voice way too smooth for Ethan's liking, "I could help you with that."

"With what….?"

"The stress of studying. You look like you're ready to break."

"How would you know? You're not even looking at me."

"I'm always looking at you E." Ethan flushed at that and looked down at his own work while Benny spoke again. "You're tense; I can help."

"How…?"

"How's a shoulder massage feel?" Benny asked, finally looking up; Ethan couldn't read his face, which should have raised a red flag right away. But he just closed his own book and looked Benny in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"You gotta question everything don't you?"

"When I don't understand… yes."

"E, just relax, okay?" He watched Benny rummage in his backpack and pull out a small bottle of lotion.

"Why do you-"

"Stop questioning everything, okay?"

"…Okay…" Benny smiled and tugged at Ethan's shirt, finally having to strip it off of Ethan with a magical snap of his fingers. "Benny! We're in school!"

"And we're the only ones here," Benny said, squirting the lotion into his hands and rubbing them together before rubbing Ethan's shoulders. Ethan relaxed almost immediately.

But Benny didn't stop.

"See, doesn't that feel better? Why'd you have to take a class for Sarah anyways?"

"I loved her," Ethan said, eyes slipping closed and head leaning back. Benny leaned down and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Loved? That's past-tense my friend."

"Well… I can't stop thinking about what you've done to me."

"You can't?"

"No... Sarah is more like a fading memory now. There's only you." Benny grinned and brazenly pressed a kiss to Ethan's neck as his hands continued to work on his friend's shoulders.

He didn't miss the moan that Ethan emitted, the way his eyes fluttered.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," he told Ethan, whose face flushed and his eyes opened, unfocused and glazed. Benny stopped massaging his shoulders and looked back at him.

"What did you do to me?"

"E-"

"Hey!" Benny snapped his fingers and Ethan's shirt was back on him. The two stood away from each other as large men –no, students- banged on the locked library door, trying to get in. "Hey! Nerds! After school is our time! We're coming for you!"

"Time to run?"

"Time to run."

…

The two teens – although rather scrawny and nerdy – were quite fast when large, buff students were chasing after them, screaming "NERDS! NERDS! NERDS!" over and over again.

"Where can we hide?"

"I know! Come on," Benny said, reaching for Ethan's hand and tugging him down a hall and up the stairs; they ran down what seemed to be too long of a hallway and then turned and went into an unmarked door.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked as Benny pulled a flashlight out of his bag and shone the light around the room. It was a tiny space, crammed with a large desk and multiple bookshelves that took up most of the room. Ethan and Benny had to be squished together in order to be in there.

"This is where I was told I could have my Video Game Club. Hence, no club."

"Dude, this sucks."

"Yep. But they won't find us here. This room is never used. I doubt they even know about it." Ethan nodded and scooched down so he could sit on the floor. Benny sat next to him, waiting for the inevitable.

"So what did you do to me?"

"E-"

"Benny. Tell me."

"Well… the lotion I used had some, ya know, calming herbs and stuff in it. I guess that made you so relaxed you wanted to talk to me…"

"Benny."

"Okay. It _might've_ had some truth serum in it too."

"Benny!"

"What? I'm sorry E. But….I wanted to know what was going on in that big brain of yours."

"Still… that didn't give you any right to use truth serum on me."

"Ethan… Are you okay?" He realized Ethan was slowly growing paler, and his eyes darting around the room frantically every now and then. "Shit. Claustrophobia?"

"Just a bit," Ethan said, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the way the room seemed to be closing in on him. His breathing was beginning to shake a bit before Benny pulled him up and next to him. "Benny…" he said, voice wobbling as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay E. I'm here. You're gonna be okay." Benny's voice was soft and warm, and Ethan found himself enjoying that – it countered out with the fear of the cramped room that was looming down on him. "Breathe with me. Come on. In. And out. In. And out." Ethan's breathing slowed down as he felt Benny's hand – warm and still soft from the lotion earlier – slip up his shirt and make circles on his back. He felt his head fall to Benny's shoulder and his eyes wanted to close again. "See E, nothing to worry about here. Although…"

"What?" Ethan asked, surprised to hear his voice so calm now – how had Benny done that?

"Do you think it could be time to return the favor?"

"Benny…"

"Shh E, don't worry. I won't make you do anything. Just… trust me?" Ethan met Benny's eyes and was surprised to see worry in them – what did Benny have to be worried about? "Come on E. Please?"

Ethan found himself nodding – was the truth stuff still working? Because had told himself he was going to say no.

But instead…

"Okay. Turn around. Please." Ethan did so, closing his eyes against the room that seemed to be closing in on him once again. "Okay now… don't freak E, okay?'

"Okay…." He whispered, eyes scrunched even tighter as he blocked out the noises that were around him; the sound of Benny toying with his pants and pushing them down – oh what did Ethan get himself into this time – and the sound of a bottle opening – Ethan wasn't an idiot, he knew what Benny was probably doing.

And did he want this?

There was a hand on his hip, steadying him against Benny, who was taking a deep breath before pressing a finger against Ethan, who wanted to cry out at it. The hand on his hip went to his mouth.

"If you scream, they'll hear us, and find us. Do you really want to be found in this position?" Ethan met eyes with Benny, who just grinned before another finger was added.

He was the one who had to stifle a scream as Ethan bit his hand.

"Dude. Ow." Ethan just glared at him and Benny kissed his neck again, trying not to laugh. "Okay, you're right. Sorry about that. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Ethan whispered, "You know I don't. And jeez I hate that…. Are you using _that_ lotion?" Ethan realized that must be what was making him so honest.

"Well… it's all I had. Rather I use this than go in bare and dry right?"

"I guess… I can't believe we're about to do this," Ethan said, finding himself getting quite adjusted to the feeling of his friend's – were they still friends or so much more now? – stretching him, filling him, and he wasn't a complete dunderhead to know that when it happened for real, it would hurt like hell.

So why wasn't he stopping it? Why was he here, with his friend getting ready to fuck him into the wall – _literally_ since they were pressed against the wall in this small cramped room – while they should be hiding from the large teens that were looking for them?

Ethan could hear the chants of "NERDS NERDS NERDS!" coming from the end of the hall.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

Benny pushed, his hand slapping against Ethan's mouth when he sucked in air to scream.

"I'm sorry," Benny whispered, kissing up and down his neck over and over again. "Sorry sorry sorry. I've just been wanting to do this for so long and I just… I'm sorry."

"Okay. It's okay," he whispered, leaning his head back and looking at Benny through worn-out eyes. "Just… be careful? And quick. I can hear them coming for us."

"Quick I can do. I hate to say my first time will be over soon, but jeez E, I can't hold out much longer."

"That's fine," Ethan said, his own self tight and ready to bust at any minute. So Benny pushed harder, and faster, the both of them panting as their movement got more frantic.

"Ethan-"

"Benny-"

"NERDS NERDS NERDS!"

They were all so close to their end.

"Benny!"

"Ethan!"

"NERDS NERDS NERDS!"

…

**Yes, I left it open-ended. You guys can make your own deductions about what happened ;)**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll next time!**

**~* Also, be on the lookout for some NEW STORIES coming out sometime *~**

**-JustMe133**


	18. Take A Shower

**Yay for an update sooner than a month; go me!**

**I don't know if this will keep up but its worth a shot to at least update while I can, right?**

**Update: 01/23/2015**

**...**

"Thanks for letting me shower over here," Ethan told Benny and his grandma as he walked into the guest bathroom. "I hope the water gets turned back on at my house soon. Then I can stop bothering you guys."

"Oh its no bother Ethan," Grandma said, patting his head, "you're practically family." Ethan nods and moves to the guest bathroom that was outside of Benny's room. Benny stood there nodding to something that must have been playing in his head.

"Hey B."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me come over here."

"No problem. That's what friends do isn't it?"

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay." Benny went to his room while Ethan went into the bathroom, not thinking about his friend in shower.

Cause that would be weird.

Right?

…

Ethan was in the shower, jamming out to some music that was blaring from his phone when he got some soap in his eyes; washing it out, he decided he was gonna run his towel over his face to get any excess off.

Scrambling with half open eyes, he tried to find a towel.

There wasn't one there.

He had forgotten to get one from Benny and his grandma!

"Crap," he mumbled, rinsing his hair again.

What was he supposed to do now? He stood under the warm water, considering his options.

He could run to Benny's room, wet and naked, and ask for one…

Or he could maybe text Benny! He had his phone…

But he didn't have a case on his phone; if it got wet, who knows what would happen.

So what could he do? If he screamed he could cause Grandma to come in here, and she really didn't need to see him wet and naked; that would just be awkward.

He sat down in the shower and leaned his head back; he'd be in here all day if he didn't figure out something. And that meant he'd be…

_Pruney_.

He didn't want to be pruney! He had to get Benny somehow…

The taller boy's room was right across the hall; if he ran fast enough he could probably be in there and not seen. It was closer than the laundry room, which held the towels.

But how could he do this? Maybe Benny could magic the water out of the hall carpet.

Okay, he was going to go for it.

He stood up and took a deep breath before he turned off the water.

"Here goes nothing."

…

Benny was chilling in his room, looking through his spellbook when he heard the water turn off.

"Good, about time that dude got done. I need to pee and _do not_ want to use Grandma's bathroom," he mumbled to himself, getting up and stretching. He moved to his bedroom door and opened it, only to have a wet and naked Ethan run into him, knocking them both over.

"Dude!" Benny cried as the soaking wet Ethan clung to his dry clothes. "Why are you wet?"

"I forgot my towel… I didn't know what else to do so I just made a run for it!"

"Into me?!"

"No! I just… your room was closer than the laundry room and I didn't think your grandma needed to see me naked."

"I don't need to see you naked!"

"Dude just get me a towel!"

Benny pushed Ethan off of him, not trying to look at Ethan's naked, lean, body, which was curled up on his bedroom floor, body slick and shiny…

No, Benny didn't need to look at that. He hurried out of his room, taking deep breaths.

Why would seeing Ethan naked shake him up so much?

He had to clear his head before he went back in there; he grabbed a large beach towel out of the dryer, which was still nice and warm, that way it could cover Ethan quite well, and then he wouldn't have to see him.

But first he needed to get himself under control. Seeing a naked guy who happened to be his _ best friend_ shouldn't have this type of effect on him. He looked at his own clothes then, realizing they were soaked from Ethan colliding with him.

He'd have to change.

With Ethan in the room with.

Naked.

"Oh fuck," he whispered before going back into his room.

He had no choice.

…

Ethan was shivering in Benny's room when a large warm towel was dropped on him.

"Th-thank you," he said, hastily drying himself off, only stopping when Benny stripped down to his boxers. "Um…B?"

"You got my clothes wet," he said, standing there and stretching; he tried to be inconspicuous as he looked at Ethan, who was bent over to dry himself off.

Yeah, this was beginning to be a "problem", if you caught his drift.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, turning around and looking at Benny, the towel around his waist; he didn't miss the tent and peek of skin from Benny's boxers. "Uh… whats goin on there Benny?"

"You turned me on."

"What? How… what?" Benny shrugged and turned away, embarrassed.

"Just… pretend it didn't happen."

"I…. kinda can't do that," Ethan said, realizing that when he saw Benny's problem, he got one of his own. He pulled the towel tighter around himself and coughed. Benny looked at him and gulped.

"What do we do?"

"I… don't know. Sex Ed didn't cover this."

"Well… come here."

"Why…?"

"Just come here E." Ethan moved slowly and stared at Benny, who grinned. "I'm gonna kiss you, okay?"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because we're both rock hard from looking at our guy best friends." Ethan mumbled but nodded, closing his eyes as Benny came towards him, kissing him lightly first before adding some pressure.

And he felt it; it coursed through his body, making him _feel_ more than he thought was possible.

"Wow," he mumbled, his forehead resting against Benny's.

"Yeah." He met Benny's eyes and saw his fear reflected back at him.

"What's this mean?"

"I have no idea. But I know I need to take care of this," he said, nodding at his lower half, "before it gets bad."

"Same here. So… what do we do?"

"Take care of it?" Ethan nodded and felt Benny move his towel away.

"Benny!"

"Shut up E. Let's just…" Benny didn't finish as he wiggled out of his boxers. "Do this. Okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We can do this. It's okay."

"Yeah. Okay… Count of three?"

"Count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Hands gripped around each other, deep breaths and shaking coming out from each other as they worked together, bringing each other to a way too quick release for either's liking.

"Wow."

"Whoa."

"We just…"

"Yeah…."

"Oh fuck."

"That comes next doesn't it?"

"Dude!"

…

**Yeah, this could have been so much better, I know...**

**But hey, at least its something, right?**

**I try. I really do.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	19. At The Beach

**Not many chapters left of this story. Better start getting those goodbyes ready…**

**Anyways, new chapter time, yay! This is for **_**KIBAXNARULOVER**_. **I hope this is kinda what you wanted…**

**Updated: 2/4/2015  
**

…

"You want _us_, to go on vacation with _you_?" Ethan asked, staring at the seething blonde in front of him. Benny just sat next to him, mouth hanging open, still reeling from Erica's words.

"Don't sound so _surprised_," she said with a scoff, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I'm invited Sarah and Dorkula as well."

"Why?"

"The more people that come with me, the more discount on the suite I get. You two will share a room with Rory, so no funny business," she told them, eyebrows arched; it was no secret to their group that Ethan and Benny were _kind of_ together, if you counted the fact that they walked in on the two of them in a heated make out session as "together".

With his face burning, Ethan glared at her before turning to Benny, who snapped his mouth shut.

"We'll be good if you will be."

"Oh, I'm always _good_," she said, fangs out and winking at them. "Go pack boys. We leave in a couple of hours."

"One question; how do you plan to survive that much sunlight?"

"Two words: Sun. Block."

…

Two hours later Ethan and Benny found themselves trapped in the backseat with Rory between them, babbling excitedly about all the stuff he planned to do on their 'vacation'.

"We'll surf, we'll party, and there's gonna be plently of babes for the Ror-ster," he said, thumbs pointing at himself in pride; Benny and Ethan shared a look before Rory continued on, "and if you two get tired of this whole she-bang, I'm sure we can find some hot dudes for you."

"All hot dudes are mine, sorry guys," Erica said, making sure to hiss at them to get her point across. Sarah just sat in the front seat, shaking her head.

"Don't listen to either of them guys; this is a chance for us to have fun for once. And I doubt you two would get tired of each. Not after what _we_ saw."

All three vampires broke out in loud laughter as the two boys felt their faces flush.

"Just shut up and get us to the damn resort."

…

After checking into their rooms; the girls in one, the guys in the other, they all changed into their swimsuits and headed onto the white-sanded blue-skied beach. Waves were rolling and there were plenty of people all over the place.

"Look, theres a nice little spot right… there," Erica said, already walking towards the spot she chose; the other four couldn't miss the sway of her hips or the dedication that her poise promised.

She was hunting.

They watched as she put her chair down and stripped off the large shirt she wore.

That had to be the tiniest bikini anyone had ever seen on anyone. The lifeguard, whose station happened to be _right next_ to where Erica was perched, watched her with an interested eye.

No one would pass up that blonde beauty.

And Erica knew it as the lifeguard watched her with a pleased eye.

"Why the hell did we get dragged along on this trip?" Ethan asked Benny, who just shrugged and slipped an arm around Ethan's shoulders, pulling the slighter boy with him so they could go sit with their friends, who had joined Erica.

"No clue. But hey, at least we can spend some time together."

"We always spend time together."

"Yeah, but here," he said, pulling Ethan against him even tighter, "we can be_ together_." Ethan just looked at Benny, feeling his face heat up before he just shrugged. Benny took that as acceptance and pulled Ethan down into his lap as they watched their friends make fools of themselves.

…

Rory and Sarah were building a sandcastle while Erica continued to flirt with the lifeguard, who had left his station to sit with her and talk and laugh and flirt. Benny and Ethan watched all of this before Benny stood up, gave Ethan a way too happy smirk, and went tumbling into Erica's lap.

Time stood still as he shot her a grin before she picked him up by his neck and flung him into Sarah and Rory's castle.

Everyone erupted in laughter, except Erica, who was glaring at him, trying to keep her fangs in check.

Benny just waved.

"Etiher you keep your nerd in line, or I will," Erica hissed at Ethan before truning back to the lifeguard, who laughed with her friends before they began to talk again.

Ethan looked at Benny, shaking his head. Benny just grinned and shrugged, as if saying 'what else could I do?'

…

That night, they retired to their rooms while Erica flaunted out, ready for the date she had scored with the lifeguard.

"She's gonna kill him isn't she?"

"Nah, Rory and I are gonna follow to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Sarah told Ethan, eyes shining as she poked him. "Have fun with Benny." Ethan flushed as he watched the two vampires leave behind the blonde; soon after, arms were around his waist.

"I've got you now," a voice whispered in his ear before he was dragged back into their room.

…

They were kissing – that was all they seemed to do, and Ethan wasn't complaining too much about that – but when a hand went dangerously close to the edge of his shorts, his own flashed down to grab it and he met amused green eyes.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

"Come on E. We're on vacation… alone… we can have a little fun you prude."

"I'm not a prude. I don't even know exactly what we are, let alone what we should do."

"WE're dating…. Aren't we?"

"Everyone seems to think so."

"So we are! Now I shall kiss you again."

"Did you just say sha-" he was cut off by Benny kissing him, slipping his tongue past his parted lips and pressing him farther into the bed.

Okay, Ethan kind of liked that.

Benny continued to kiss him, and when his hand went towards the edge of Ethan's pants, Ethan pushed it away again, only to begin to mess with Benny's pants.

Benny could deal with that.

While still kissing – which Ethan thought was stupid; wouldn't it be better to stop and remove the clothes? – he and Benny worked on removing their clothes until there wasn't anything left.

"You sure about this? I don't wanna pressure you," Benny said as he kissed Ethan's neck. Ethan's skin tingled but he nodded and then felt warmth rush through him as Benny kissed him, his fingers on parts of Ethan that they hadn't really explored before.

And of course there was pain; not unbearable, but pain. And there would only before once it happened. Ethan wasn't stupid; he did want to know why he ended up on bottom though.

Oh well, that could be asked another day he figured when a large warm mouth wrapped around him.

The fingers worked restlessly as the mouth moved slowly, making sure to try outdo any pain he might be feeling.

Of course, that was useless once the mouth was gone from him and placed against his lips as the fingers were replaced with some warm and big.

He tried not to cry out too much as he was entered, eyes scrunched closed. He looked at Benny as he grinned down at him.

"Sorry."

"Mhm."

"Doesn't it feel good though?" he asked, pulling out a bit and tilting his hips as he pushed back in. Ethan sucked in a breath at that movement and leaned up to capture Benny's lips.

"Shut up."

"Can do."

"You're still talking."

"You keep provoking me." Ethan didn't take the bait and just kissed him again as they found an awkward yet good rhythm. Which each thrust an upward hip movement could be met, with each gasp a warm mouth could gulp it down.

They moved in perfect sync, just like they always did; when one body began to speed up, their movements a little more frantic with the oncoming pleasure tidal wave, the other mte its franticness with its own pleased gasps escaping every few minutes.

Like making music, they reached a crescendo and crashed into a sore blissful after state. The larger body was still leaning over the smaller one, sharing soft kisses as their bodies began to relax. Only the sound of the door opening caused them to tense in each other's arms.

"I'm back dudes OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"RORY GET OUT!"

…

**Yeah this could've been waaaay better. But I've been under a lot of stress lately… ya'll don't need to hear me complain.**

**Thanks for reading this far (at least I hope you did) and I will see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	20. A Magical Touch

**This is for **_**TheBestofHope**_**, as suggested. I hope it is to your liking!**

**I know it's been **_**forever**_** since I updated, but hey, things happen. Here I am and here we go!**

**Updated: 2/17/2015  
**

…

Ethan knew he was an easy target for bullies; if it wasn't for his large mental capacity and his slight stature, it could be because he was usually alone; sure, he was with Benny a lot of the time, but that didn't stop either of them from being pushed into lockers or knocked down. Because of Benny's height, he wasn't picked on as much, but he still was to a point.

But today, Benny had detention, and Ethan – like the good friend he was – was chilling in the cafeteria, waiting for him to be done so they could go home. He was just about to put his headphones in when they were jerked out of his hands and his stuff thrown on the floor.

He found himself face to face with two large hockey players.

"Great," he mumbled, knowing what awaited him. He didn't need his visions for that.

"What you doin' here nerd? After school is _our_ time," one jock said, making the other one nod.

"Just waiting for a friend," he mumbled, pocketing his phone. He'd prefer that that didn't get broken when they decided they had enough of conversation.

"You mean the tall nerd? What's his name, Wendy?" Jock Two said, making the other bark out a laugh. Ethan just sighed and rubbed at his head.

"Benny. His name is Benny."

"That's right, little wittle Benny," Jock One said, making the two of them crack up in loud raucous laughter. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at them.

"What do you two want with me?" He had little patience for jerky jocks; they were just toying with him now, being annoying in the way only they could be.

"Well well well, aren't you a little smartass today?"

"Yah, when did you grow a backbone?"

"Probably the same time your balls dropped," he muttered, hoping they wouldn't hear him.

But of course, they did.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY GEEK-BAG?!"

Oh, he was going to get his ass kicked now. He closed his eyes as he was picked up the scruff of his shirt – why did he have to so slight and thin, he couldn't help wondering – and waited for the inevitable.

…

Benny's Ethan sense was tingling.

Okay, so he may not have had an _actual_ Ethan sense, but when you spent pretty much _every waking second_ with someone, you got to feel them pretty well.

And right now, he felt… _worry_. Or was it fear? With Ethan, he could never quite figure it out.

He just knew that something felt _off_.

What would be waiting for him when he got out of detention?

…

Ethan was smart enough to not cry out when the first hit collided with his face; he wouldn't be giving them the pleasure of knowing that it hurt.

But fuck, did it _hurt_.

He'd have a bruise, he knew that; he had been bullied enough to know when the markings would last, if only for a week or so.

That'd be fun to explain to his parents.

He opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't.

They were both coming for him now.

…

His face hurt.

Benny had no idea _why_, but it did.

_Ethan_.

It had to be because of him.

What happened now? Ethan – and himself for that matter – were magnets for trouble it seemed.

So, when the teacher whistled at him – for he had been pretty much bouncing in his seat and not paying attention – he jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room.

Ethan said he would be waiting in the cafeteria, so that's where he ran.

And he didn't like what he saw.

…

Ethan was sure his nose was bleeding, and his eye was almost swollen shut.

Why'd they have to aim for the face? Of course, his body was bruised too. He could feel it in his ribs, his side, and his back.

This would be a fun recovery.

"Get the _**fuck**_ off of him!"

Benny.

He had never been so happy to see his best friend before.

The guys stopped wailing on him and laughed before they were thrown up against a wall and smashed down onto the floor, knocked unconscious by the impact.

"Benny?" Ethan croaked, sitting up a bit and wincing at the pain that seared through him. "What did you do?"

"Eh, a little of this, a little of that. They won't remember, so it's all good. Let's get you to my house so Grandma can fix some of these injuries. That eye looks pretty bad." Ethan nodded and felt himself slip away into darkness while Benny took them home.

…

_It was like a vision, but also like a dream. Ethan was stripped down to his boxers, curled up tightly against Benny in the small twin-sized bed that occupied Benny's cramped cluttered room._

_They didn't speak, they didn't even look at each other; Ethan just sat there, wrapped around Benny, feeling comfortable and peaceful as the pain in his body began to subside._

…

Ethan opened his eyes to a familiar ceiling.

He was in Benny's room, scrunched up in his bed with another body.

"How ya feeling?" Benny asked as Ethan looked at him. "That's what I thought. Grandma said those two did quite a number on you. Luckily, she was able to reduce the swelling on your eye and fix a major part of your bruising. You still look like you face-planted with a doorknob, but eh, what can you do?"

Ethan just groaned and tried to sit up, only find himself blocked by Benny's arm.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Benny said, pushing him gently back down and leaning over him, his face close to Ethan's. "I told Grandma I'd take care of you, and that's what I'm do-ing," he said, splitting the word.

"Why…?"

"Because you're Ethan and I'm Benny."

"I hate your logic."

"I know. Now, I'm gonna make you feel better."

"Please don't."

"Nope, too late, it's decided."

"I hurt Benny-"

"Which is why _I'm _going to take care of _you_. You just sit there and say 'yes Benny'. That's all I ask."

"Shut up," Ethan said, throwing an arm over his bruised face. "And go away."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?!" he whined, making Benny laugh.

"Because you want _this_," he said, briefly kissing Ethan before moving, his lips softly kissing over all the bruises that accompanied Ethan's skin; when he reached his waist, he slipped Ethan's boxers off, glad to see Ethan had given up trying to stop him.

And then he let his mouth take over.

…

Ethan groaned at the feel of Benny's mouth engulfing him; the boy had no gag reflex, and it always amazed Ethan when he took all of him at once. Granted, Ethan was only average sized, but still…

The mouth worked over him, the tongue lapping at him and teeth scraping him – which he always expected to hurt but never did – and he was close to losing all sense of himself. Then there was a warmth flowing through him that wasn't his own and he cried out, Benny too warm, too close to him.

He lied there, eyes closed as his boxers were pulled back up.

"Feel better?"

"I hate when you use magic on me like that?"

"Made the pain go away didn't it?"

"Shut up," Ethan said as he cuddled next to Benny, already falling asleep.

Yes, Benny was right, the pain was gone.

But at what cost?

…

**Okay this one was weird…**

**Sorry about that!**

**I hope it was okay at least.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-JustMe133**


	21. You're My Favorite

**Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic (and I've been lazy :D )**

**Okay this chapter is for **_**Hannah**_**, who requested this storyline. I hope it is what you wanted. **

**Enjoy.**

**Updated: 3/10/2015  
**

…

Benny and Ethan were browsing the comic book store, looking for any rare comics that always seemed to get mixed up in the regulars. Even though they were 18 and seniors in high school, that didn't stop the love for comic books the two had collected over the years.

"A Superman original, number 1," Benny whispered when he saw the sleek-covered comic book; he went to reach for it the same time another person did.

"Sorry about that," the guy said, stepping back so Benny could grab it. "I just can't believe they have one here."

"I know… these are _rare_."

"That they are. I'm Michael," the guy said, sticking out his hand. Benny shook it and smiled at the guy for only a minute, taking him in before he looked back at the comic book. He was taller than Benny – which didn't happen often; Benny had sprouted up even more since sophomore year – and had black hair that was wavy and longer than most guys, curling around his ears and the nape of his neck; his eyes were a dark brown, very similar to Ethan's. That reminded him…

"I need to show this to someone," Benny said, turning quickly and leaving the guy there, not bothering to introduce himself. The guy watched him go and shrugged before turning and leaving the store, not before catching a glimpse of Benny with his arm around Ethan, their heads close together as they fawned over the comic book.

...

Monday at school, Benny was telling Rory all about the comic book when he felt a shadow pass over him. Looking to his side, he caught sight of the guy from the comic book store.

"Michael!" he called, making the guy look up and instantly smile at him before walking over to him.

"The guy from the comic store. Hey," he said, making Benny a little uncomfortable with the way he was staring at him. He coughed a bit and smiled again.

"I'm Benny."

"Good to have a name to match to the face."

"Right. Anyway… you go here?"

"Just started today."

"Oh, well I would show you around, but I'm kind of a nerd-"

"Dude, we met at a comic book shop, remember?"

"Oh, right! Well then, let's go. I'll show you around. I'll see you later Rory."

"Bye…" he said, watching them walk away, the guy's eyes focused solely on Benny.

"_This should be interesting_," Rory thought as he turned to walk away, bumping into Ethan, who happened to watch the two teens walking away together.

"Who's that?"

"New kid," he muttered, not missing the glowering look that passed over Ethan's face before it fell blank and he turned, leaving down the hallway from which he came.

"_Oh yeah, interesting indeed_."

…

When lunch rolled around and Benny approached with the new guy, Ethan felt himself boil over with hatred; which was weird – it wasn't something he felt very often.

He just got up and left his uneaten lunch behind. Benny watched him in surprise before dropping his own tray on the table as Michael sat down.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

…

After school was the next time Benny caught up with a sulky Ethan, who was avoiding him it seemed. Benny had said goodbye to Michael, who happened to live one block over so they had parted at the corner with Michael thanking Benny for a great first day. When he began to walk down his own block, he recognized the hunched figure of his best friend, who was walking in front of him.

"E!" Ethan stiffened and then quickened his pace, not wanting to see Benny; but Benny was taller, and therefore had longer legs. He was caught up with him in a second. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing," Ethan said, shrugging out from under Benny's oncoming arm. Benny stood there, arm still in midair as he watched Ethan.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked, following him now. Ethan shook his head and went to his house, Benny still behind him.

"Go home Benny. I don't want to see you today."

With that, he slammed the door in Benny's very confused face.

…

Benny came over later with a stack of movies and Ethan's favorite candy; Ethan's mom didn't even bat an eye when she let him in. He heard her say they were about to leave and Ethan was watching Jane tonight, and he just nodded.

He only wanted to make Ethan not mad at him. He had called Rory, who had told him what was up with his friend.

Ethan was _jealous_.

Which was silly; Ethan was the only one for him, didn't he know that?

Obviously not; which was why he was here, loaded up and ready.

In more ways than one.

…

Ethan wasn't surprised when Benny walked into his room. He was lying on the bed, a comic book in his hands; the same comic book that started all of this it seem.

"Go away."

"Nope," Benny said, dropping his pile of goodies on Ethan's desk. "When Jane goes to sleep, we've got some _stuff_ to do." Ethan quirked an eyebrow and sat up, throwing the comic book onto his side table.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean." Ethan shook his head and looked away, his face turning red from what his friend was implying. "Oh come on. You know you're it for me E."

"I know."

"Then why'd you get jealous?" Ethan shrugged and Benny laughed before pouncing on him, his full weight landing on him, knocking the air out of Ethan.

"Geez when'd you get so fat?"

"Hey!" Ethan laughed and found himself caught up in Benny, who only pulled away after a few minutes. "More later. Right now, we gotta watch your little sister."

"_Fine_."

…

When Jane was finally asleep, Benny found himself dragged up to Ethan's room.

"So, about that stuff… I'm guessing it's the stuff that we've only done a couple of times?"

"Yeah… And well… if you wanted to top…" Benny said, not looking at Ethan, who began blush at the thought.

"Oh-Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." They smiled at each other and put one of their cheesy superhero movies on for some background noise before Benny pulled Ethan close to him.

"You know you're my favorite, right?"

"I know."

"Good. Don't get jealous again. I don't like knowing that you're upset over _me._"

"No promises. Just like you get jealous over Sarah-" Benny growled at her name and Ethan laughed.

"Shut up."

…

Ethan found himself consumed by Benny before the taller of the two was pulling Ethan up into a siting position. Ethan had to take a deep breath as he realized what his friend was doing.

Ethan knew that if people knew what they did when they were alone, questions would be raised about their 'friendship'.

But neither boy thought much about what they were doing – it was just something they _did_, like playing video games or battling monsters.

So when Benny was fully wrapped around Ethan and they began to rock together in a slow, tantalizing momentum, it wasn't anything that would give them second thoughts.

And when Benny's mouth found Ethan's in desperate kisses to get the point that _he_ was who Benny wanted, Ethan knew that getting jealous was a silly thing in the first place.

Because when his fingers found purchase in Benny's skin, digging just hard enough to elicit a groan from him that caused him to move in Ethan's lap that left the darker-haired boy with a moan and his head titled back, it really was all worth it in the end.

Then there was a warm mouth biting his neck and he ended up falling back, his hands gripping Benny's hips to keep him from falling on top of him. Instead, Ethan used the grip to his advantage, beginning a slow, deep rhythm that made Benny bury his head in Ethan's shoulder to keep himself from being too loud.

Ethan moved one hand from Benny's hip to wrap around him; Benny always did that for him, and he would make sure to return the favor. Every time Ethan would move, his hand would move in the same way, causing Benny to let out a deep breath he had been holding before once again biting Ethan's neck, making sure to leave a mark on the slighter boy.

As Ethan's movements got a little more erratic, so did his hand, and so did Benny, who began to almost bounce in Ethan's lap to help them reach their peak together in a body-shaking crescendo.

And they did; it crashed over them in waves, shaking them both until one collapsed on the other. With a grunt, they rolled over so their bodies could disconnect and they could catch their breath.

"Now… do you believe…me?" Benny asked as he took deep gulping breaths between words. Ethan just nodded as he looked at the mess Benny had made on them both.

"Shower?"

"Shower."

…

"I fucking knew it," Rory muttered; he was perched on a tree two houses from Ethan's house; logically, no one should be able to see into Ethan's window.

But Rory could.

Oh, how he'd have fun teasing them about this tomorrow.

…

**Okay, so this was my last request! Which means the next chapter will be the last I think! I have one more idea that I wanna try. **

**So, enjoy it while it lasts!**

**I'll see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	22. Mini Chapters Await

**Okay so I know it's been a while, and I have no excuse except being busy and lazy and whatnot.**

**Anyways, new chapter. This is also the LAST CHAPTER. I combined all the most-asked-for pairs into one chapter.**

**Enjoy. No copyright intended. **

**Ended: 4/7/2015  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**~Bethan~**_

"Not gonna lie, I'm kinda nervous…" Ethan said, scratching at his neck and avoiding Benny's eyes.

"I am too," Benny said, clearing his throat before he tugged off his shirt, "But we've been dating for a year now… Do you wanna wait? Cuz we can; we totally can." Benny was beginning to babble, and as adorable as Ethan found that, he wanted to ease his nerves as well as his own.

"No, I want to do…_this_, but I'm just nervous. Research and Sex Ed can only teach you so much," Ethan said as he followed Benny's example and took off his own shirt. Benny crawled up onto Ethan's bed and leaned over him, giving him a soft smile.

"I love you E."

"I know. I love you too."

"We'll go slow."

"I know." They shared a smile before Benny leaned down to kiss him, moving himself to where he was straddling Ethan, who – albeit hesitantly – placed his hands on Benny's shoulders to steady both himself and Benny, who was steadying himself with his hands fisted in the sheets by Ethan's head.

They kissed for a few minutes, slowly building up a heat that they usually tried to keep at bay when they made out. But they weren't going to stop this time when they were both burning with urges they had repressed way too long.

So, when they were both kissing much too hard and biting each other's lips while fingers dug into the bed and into flesh, they pulled apart.

"You sure about this?" Benny asked, searching Ethan's face; they had discussed it and figured for the first time, Ethan would bottom, and Benny wanted to make sure that he was ready for it.

"Yes." That's all Benny needed before he began to work at removing his clothes; Ethan followed his example, removing his clothes as well until they were both naked.

This wasn't the first time they had been naked around each other, but it was the first time they were when they knew they would be doing more.

"I'm gonna… yeah," Benny said awkwardly, clearing his throat again while he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Ethan raised his eyebrows a bit and Benny chuckled. "Um… Sarah helped me pick out what we would need…"

"Sarah?!" Ethan asked, face beginning to burn at the thought of her knowing what they were going to do.

"Well, I freaked and she was at the grocery store and she asked me what I was doing and I spilled and-"

"Hey, its okay," Ethan said, pulling Benny close to him and kissing him. "Lets just… get started, okay?"

"Okay," Benny said, at ease thanks to Ethan. Ethan leaned back and closed his eyes as he got ready for Benny to do whatever it was that he was gonna do.

When the first slick finger – long and skinny and way too warm – entered him, he sucked in a breath and felt his body tense up.

"Relax E. We're not gonna get anywhere if you won't let me… do this."

"Okay," Ethan said, willing himself to relax; eventually he did and Benny added another finger, curling them in a way that made Ethan's hips snap up and his head roll back.

"Ethan?"

"I'm good," he said, chest rising and falling in rapid breathes. "Good."

"Good?" Benny asked, sliding up and pressing himself against Ethan's slighter body. "Good enough to…?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Benny smiled at him and kissed him while he lined himself up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, immediately closing his eyes as he felt Benny line up and push into him. He bit his lip, because it hurt, but he didn't want it to stop. When Benny stopped moving to kiss him, he kissed back as Benny began to move. He followed, his body almost taking over his mind, which was foggy anyway. He matched Benny's movements as best as he could; they found a rhythm that caused them to breathe faster and kiss hard, begin to bite at each other's lips and grab for each other in bruising grips. Benny leaned up, changing his position and Ethan lost all sense of himself as a hand wound around him, tight as it pulled on him, making his eyes want to roll back in his head.

"Ethan?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm close," Benny muttered, kissing him again, voice raspy. Ethan, mind foggy still, spoke words he never thought he'd say.

"Come for me Benny."

He felt Benny shudder and push into him, as deep as his body would allow it before he felt him pulse in him. That caused his own body to come undone, all over the both of them.

"Ew," Ethan whispered, making Benny chuckle and kiss him again as he pulled out of him, causing him to shiver. He felt Benny move around before he wiped a damp rag over Ethan. "Where…?"

"I had some wet wipes in my pocket," he said after wiping himself off. "Now come here." Cuddling together, the two of them fell into a post-sexual blissful sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**~Bennory~**_

Benny was running for his life. His feet made a dull _thud_ sound against the ground as he glanced back for his pursuer, thankful he didn't see him anywhere near him.

And then-

_**Thunk**_.

He rolled over before he fell, his pursuer falling on top of him. He closed his eyes as he felt a nose nuzzle his throat before it pressed against his pulse point, taking a deep sniff of his skin, and what was more, the blood pumping under the skin. He felt the body lift up a bit and he opened his eyes to see what was awaiting him.

He met wide, dark blue eyes that stared hungrily at him before lips crashed against his, sucking his breath right out of his chest.

When the lips pulled away, the body did too; but then Benny was scooped up and flying through the air, landing in an open window and being tossed onto a large bed, the other body following him, landing nearly on top of him.

"I've been waiting for you all day," Rory said, trailing his nose along Benny's neck again. Benny shivered and took a deep breath. "Why do you run from me?"

"I know you like the chase."

"I do," he said, kissing Benny again, catching his tongue and biting on it gently, making Benny shiver. He felt too swift fingers pull at his clothes, moving them; when he didn't budge, the fingers just began ripping, leaving the clothes in ragged shreds that hung off his body. The same thing happened to his pants, making him shiver under the lean body on top of him.

Rory could only grin at him, fangs seeming to glint at him.

"Rory," he whispered, making the blond laugh and take off his own clothes. They were both naked now, a warmth passing from one to the other, which only made Benny shiver even more. A pale hand caught his and pinned them up above his head. Benny wiggled a bit before he felt a cold sensation against his skin. He closed his eyes as he felt his body get torn in half. "FUCK!"

Rory chuckled at Benny's outburst and kissed him, letting go of his hands, which fell to his hips. Rory only stayed still for a second, waiting for Benny's heartbeat to go down; that would tell him it would be fine to move. When he got what he was waiting for, he pulled back and snapped his hips back, making Benny tilt his head and expose his neck.

Which was what Rory _really_ wanted.

His mouth attached to Benny's neck, biting gently and making sure to leave marks as he moved roughly against Benny, bringing them both to the edge; Rory would stop, let them fall back and then go again, hard and rough until they were both panting.

He wanted Benny to _beg_.

He pressed his fangs ever so lightly against the tan throat, feeling Benny's muscles tense up and a low moan escape his lips.

"Please," he whispered, voice so quiet anyone with normal hearing wouldn't hear it.

But Rory wasn't _normal_. He heard Benny, and that was what he wanted. He sent them both of the edge in rough movements and then, when he heard Benny cry out in pleasure, he scraped his fangs against his neck, feeling a light amount of blood from the scratch coat his tongue.

He came soon after, crying out Benny's name.

As they fell down, he looked at the bruises that covered Benny's neck and the scratch that his fangs had made.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm good," Benny said as Rory pulled a blanket over them. He felt Rory move his head and lick his tongue over the cut, healing it.

"Sorry about that. I tend to get caught up in the act."

"It's all good."

"You should rest. I'll be right here."

"I know."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**~Bennica~**_

"I can't believe this is happening!" Benny said excitedly, looking at Ethan, who just exchanged a glance with Sarah. "What?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"She's only gonna drink a little bit. And in return… I get the best thing ever."

"Really I'm sure there are other girls willing to sleep with you for a lot less dude."

"Yeah, like money."

"Sarah!"

"What? I'm just saying. It's a better option than _this_."

Erica opened up the door to her house, fangs out.

"Yay. Come on in Benny. Let's play." He grinned at his friends as she led him in; the door was slammed in their faces.

"She's gonna kill him, isn't she?"

…

There were no sweet whispers of love, no passion; it was a raw, animal instinct that shook them both now.

"Go in here," she said, throwing open the doors to her room. "Undress down to whatever kind of underwear-"

"Boxers."

"Whatever. Strip down and lay on the bed. I'll join you shortly." She grinned at him, fangs out before she turned and dashed away. He took a deep breath and entered the room, kicking off his shoes as he did so. Next came his socks, bundled up in his shoes so he wouldn't lose them. Then, he tugged off his shirt, throwing it across a chair. His pants came next, laying across with the shirt. He took a deep breath, looking at himself in Erica's mirror.

He was about to exchange blood for sex.

How stupid was he?

"_Pretty stupid_." That voice sounded like Ethan's – or his conscience; not like there was difference between the two.

Taking a deep breath, he laid on the bed, getting comfy as he waited.

When she entered, his boxers tented up immediately; she was in a robe that was gone quickly, leaving her in skimpy underwear that was way too see through to be normal.

"Uh…"

"Just relax. Let me do my part, and then we'll compromise on the next. Sound good."

"Yeah." She grinned, fangs out and long. He gulped as he turned his head, baring his next to her.

She landed on him with a soft thud, her tongue trailing over his neck before her teeth sunk into the flush; it was like cutting through butter, soft and easy.

Neither her nor Benny had ever felt such pleasure course through their bodies; it traveled to their very soul. As she drank from him, taking in slow, deep gulps, she felt him shift around her. She moved her hand and ripped off their clothes with her vampire strength, tearing through the fabric like it was paper.

And he was in her, taking her down with him. He moved under her as much as he could; she wouldn't budge from her spot on his neck, so they were slow.

Only when she removed her teeth did he feel himself come undone, his head falling back. She shivered on top of him, not missing the blood that was pouring down his neck. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep.

"Huh, I've never fucked someone into a coma before."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Rorica**_

"Hell yeah!" Rory said, laying his hand of cards down on Erica's table. "I win bitch!" Erica fumed and stood up, yanking a boot off and throwing it at his head.

"How I ever let you talk me into playing strip poker, I will never understand," she said, grinding her teeth and then flicking her hair over her shoulder in clear aggravation. Rory just gave her a sly grin and began to play out their next hands.

And of course, Erica got the losing hand again, so her other boot came off, clipping Rory on the shoulder.

"I swear you're cheating."

"Even if I knew _how_ to cheat at poker, I wouldn't. I do have _some_ integrity ya know."

"I'm sure you do," she muttered, grimacing as he laid down, once again, another winning hand.

This game would be over quickly if this kept up.

Finally though, she grinned as she laid down her cards.

"_Full house._" Rory groaned and tugged his shirt off, frowning at her smug smirk before wadding it up and throwing it at her. She easily deflected it and shuffled the deck. "It's sad that this is how I spend my nights now; Sarah's busy-"

"Ethan and Benny are busy-"

"And I can't go out to hunt because the stupid Council put a stupid _curfew_ up. This sucks."

"Nah, this is pretty fun. I betcha I can get you naked before you can get me." Erica's eyes lit up at his words and her fangs extended in excitement.

"Oh you're _on_. What's the bet?" Rory seemed to think about it before he grinned, his own fangs out now.

"If I lose… I'll be your slave for a week."

"A month."

"Fine."

"And if you win?" Erica asked, already thinking about what she could do to embarrass the immortal idiot for a whole month.

"I get to sleep with you." Erica's jaw dropped at that one; she was sure it would fall off and hit the floor.

"_NO_."

"Yes. That's what I want. Otherwise I can leave right now and you can go back to being alone and bitter for the rest of the night." She hissed at his words but then relented.

"Fine. It's not like you'll actually win." They shook hands at her words, her grimacing and him smirking.

"Oh you'll be surprised my little _Bitterica_. I'm very good at this game."

"Well so. am. i. Bring it on Dorkula."

Rory won next, laughing hysterically and tossing the cards into the air as she took off her top tank top, leaving her in a much tighter one that had Rory's mouth drooling. She made a disgusted face at him and looked at her next hand. With a sly grin, she laid her cards down.

Rory's shoe came off.

Erica's next hand was a winner as well, so his other shoe came off, knocking her in the chest from his throw. She huffed at him and they continued on with the game.

Many hands later, Rory was down to his shirt and boxers, and Erica was in her tank top and panties.

"Last hand for the win?"

"Deal. You ready to get it on beautiful."

"In your dreams sucker."

She was eating her words when he laid down his cards.

"Okay then," she said, standing up and grabbing him by the arm. "Lets do this." Rory felt his face get paler as he was yanked up and into her room. She laid him on the bed, quickly shedding them both of their clothes.

Rory was too stunned to do anything except watch as she crawled up to him.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?'

"Uh-huh." She chuckled and moved down, running her tongue across him, making him hard in an instant.

This would be over before it started.

She didn't really count this as sex – it would be too quick for anything really.

As she lowered herself onto – because Erica had a dominance-complex, she had to be on top – the tip of him barely entered her before his body bucked and spazzed.

She laughed as she got off.

"Maybe next time Dorkula."

"Best two out of three?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**~Etharah~**_

After much pleading and prodding, Ethan had finally gotten Sarah to agree to go to prom with him; the school had splurged and were having it at a huge empty home that was on the outskirts of town. Ethan knew it had plenty of spare rooms and he was kind of hoping that he and Sarah could… you know.

But when he mentioned this to Benny, all he got was his best friend doubled-over laughing at him.

"You…and Sarah…. Doing that…. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up already!" Ethan cried, throwing a book at his head. Benny dodged it and just stared at Ethan, eyes sparkling in laughter.

"Have fun with that. I wish you the best of luck my friend." Benny left Ethan to get ready for what he hoped would be a night to remember.

…

"Oh that's classic," Erica said as she tossed her phone on her bed. Sarah, who had been putting her dress on, looked at her friend.

"What is?"

"Ethan's gonna try to get you to sleep with him tonight!" Erica was hooting with laughter while Sarah just got quiet and finished getting ready.

Ethan was going to try that? She had to admit, it would be an interesting turn of events.

She'd have to see how the night was going to go after all.

…

When Ethan spotted Sarah, he knew luck was on his side – she looked amazing in a strapless dress that hugged her body in ways he didn't know clothes could.

"You look amazing," he whispered to her, making her smile at him before she looped her arm through his.

"So do you," she told him back, and he did – he was in a black tux that made him look much older than his mere 18 years. He had grown into his looks, and Sarah had easily agreed to attend prom with him. He thought his chances seemed good that they could be together tonight.

They had gone on a few dates here and there – he could call her his girlfriend he supposed, but would she call him her boyfriend? He had no idea.

They began to dance, and when a slow dance came on and she pressed her body against his, Ethan had to remind his raging hormones to keep himself in check. She found him watching her and smiled at him.

"Come on," she said, taking the initiative for once. Ethan just nodded and let her slip him out of the room, not missing the laughing look from his friend's faces as he passed by them. She stopped him in the hallway and smiled at him. "I know what you were hoping would happen tonight."

"You-you do? How?"

"Benny told Erica."

"That ass," he muttered, making her giggle and step closer to him.

"Well, I was thinking… if I'm going to have sex with a human, I'd like it to be you," she whispered to him, eyes sparkling. Ethan gulped and decided to not be chicken shit for once and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

It was their first real kiss – sure, there had been small pecks here and there, but nothing like this; nothing so demanding and needy that left them both wanting more.

No words were needed as Ethan led Sarah to a bedroom on the top floor of the large mansion – he had come yesterday to see what kind of rooms there were, and had found the perfect one; at least, he hoped so.

When he heard Sarah's intake of breath, he knew he had made the right decision.

"You are so corny Ethan," she giggled, sitting on the large bed. "Thoughtful and romantic, but corny."

The bed was large, maybe a queen size, maybe bigger – it had a deep red and black comforter over it and had a dark redwood frame.

"Should I… lock the door?" Ethan asked, voice squeaking. She giggled but nodded. He did so and sat next to her. She just smiled at him and leaned closer.

"I'm nervous," she tells him, something he didn't think she felt – she had always seemed so confident to him.

"Me too."

"Good."

…

They weren't sure about how to go about all of this, finally agreeing to get undressed – without looking at the other – and crawling into bed, Ethan found his arms around a very naked Sarah.

"It's okay you know. You can look at me." He gulped and let his eyes roam over her. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, both dead and alive. She flushed at his look – he still didn't understand how vampires could do that, before he found himself kissing her once again, in ways he had only dreamt about.

It wasn't long before he was over her, his body aching to collide with hers. He had stopped long enough to look at her, to ask if he needed anything. With a shake of her head, he kissed her again and worked himself into her tight, extremely warm body.

It was like nothing Ethan had experienced before – which in his mind, made sense he supposed since he had been a virgin up until this moment.

Sarah's nails dug into his back and raked across his shoulders as they found a slow, endearing rhythm to move to. Ethan couldn't last long – he didn't know one guy on his first time that could. But there he was, sinking into her in a way that made his body want to shake.

By the look on her face, she was getting there too. With a deep breath that shook them both, she kissed him, biting his lip and tasting his blood. He wanted to pull away, but just then he tumbled, feeling her body tighten and spasm around him.

When they were done, her cuddled against him, he could still feel her fangs against his lip.

"Why'd you do that?

"Would you let me any other way?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well, there's the end of 'Nothing But Sex'. I hope ya'll kind of liked it and thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are love and see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
